Curse Of The Abyss
by ViviNeoAbyss
Summary: Strange, new, unbelievable powerful enemies have appeared in Fiore and made war with Fairy Tail. When a deadly curse is placed upon Lucy Heartfilia, it sends Natsu over the edge! Will Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and the gang be able to save her? Or will she be swallowed by darkness? -NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start reading, I just want to say that this is my first fanfiction that I have ever made in my life. :I And I'm not that good with describing things, so its best to use your imagination. Or, if anyone is willing to help me improve my skills, please contact me on my Twitter, DeviantART, or FaceBook account. The link is in the description. :) And, I apologize if you think that the plot might be a bit confusing :/ Its going to be a long fanfic since I've already planned it out. Its based off of a RP I am doing with a couple of friends, and they wanted me to make it into a fanfiction. :I. One last thing, you might see a couple of text faces, because I use them when I don't know how to describe their faces, or whatever. If anyone has a good idea how I should describe them, if you see it, I'd like the help. :) Enjoy~  
**

* * *

It's been a whole year since the Daimatou Enbu has ended. Everything seems like it went back to normal. Unless, if you would count the entire ruckus going around the guild hall every five seconds. But, everyone was happy that they got their guild back.

"Man, there are no easy jobs to take out this time," Lucy said to herself, looking at all of the jobs on the board.

"Ohhhh!" the female blonde grabbed her head and started rubbing her hair rapidly in frustration.

Lucy has been trying to find herself an easy job to take out for over thirty minutes straight. She had told Natsu and Happy last month that she'll be doing solo mission for this month. The last thing she wants is a fire breather blowing up a house, or someone…

"How am I going to be able to pay this month's rent!?" She shouted her frustration out loud. Hardly, anyone noticed though. They're all too busy with their own business.

The Stellar mage sighed and finally left the board. She leaves a small, depressing trail of disappointment behind her.

"Ah, someone's cheerful today~", Mira said playfully while cleaning an empty glass cup.

Lucy took a seat and laid her head on the bar table, as she let out a sigh.

"Tell me about it…" said Lucy along with another sigh.

Man, today was not her day…

"The deadlines tomorrow and I'm missing about 15 hundred jewels!" The stellar mage told the female take over mage.

"Why don't you go out with Natsu on a mission?" Mira asked as she set the clean glass down, "I'm sure he'd like that." She added.

"Uhhh…I think I'll pass." Lucy answered, waving her hand as a gesture of 'no-no'.

"Why's that?" Mira asked. "Don't you two always go out together?" She added another question as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well, that is true…" Lucy said honestly as she picked her head up to look at the S-class mage before her.

"-Except whenever there's fighting involved, _**he**_ _always_ ends up blowing something up! And I'm always caught in the middle of it! And bye-bye reward cash…" She stated bluntly as she pointed as the rosy red-haired salamander, who's in the middle of an argument with a certain ice mage.

Good thing Erza ain't anywhere to be seen…

"Gray, you asshole!" yelled the salamander as he grabbed the ice mage's shirt-…

Oh, never mind. He's shirtless.

"You lookin' for a fight you little punk!?" said the half-naked ice mage as he head butted Natsu in the forehead.

"Ouch! Bring it on, perverted snowman!" Natsu said as he punched Gray straight in the face.

"There they go again… -_-" Said Happy next to Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Do your best! Juvia will always be supporting you!" Juvia said as she cheered Gray on. Both of her eyes were the shape of a heart.

"I'm going to show **_you_** whose boss!" Natsu said.

"Wha'd ya say!?" Gray shouted. The two idiots formed a cloud as they continued to punch and kick each other.

"THAT HURT, ASSHOLE!" Natsu shouted after being kneed in the face.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S TAKING IT TOO SERIOUSLY!" Gray shouted back, as he jumped up and ninja kicked the flamebrain in the chin.

"AHH! POPSICLE STICK, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Natsu insulted Gray as he lunged himself at the ice mage, forming another fighting cloud.

Of course, mostly everyone was watching their fight. Including Master Makarov, Mirajane, and Lucy. The silver mage heard a slight giggle from the stellar mage.

"The both of them sure haven't changed one bit." Lucy said with a slight smile, watching the two.

The two morons continued their bickering of throwing punches and insults at each other for only god knows how long.

What a lucky day to fight it is for those two idiots…

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, PEPPER BREATH!?" Gray shouted, only wearing his trousers on.

"YEAH, I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YA!" Shouted Natsu.

The two mages were going to ram their first into each other, but a red-haired female, with a very pissed off expression, knocked them off their feet.

"How many more times do I have to repeat myself!?" Erza shouted at the two who hugged each other while shaking.

Whoops, spoke too soon…

"Can't there by one damn day when you two **DON'T** try to kill each other!? That's enough fighting for today!" Erza angrily shouted at the two male mages who were bowing their heads apologetically.

"Natsu, clean up this mess. Gray, put some clothes on!" Erza commanded the two. Natsu and Gray frantically nodded, ran into each other, and parted ways.

"She sure knows how to stop those two from wrecking up the guild again, huh." Lucy pointed out to Mira.

"My, my~! You sound like you're married to them!" The silver-haired mage would tease the young mage as she began to blush.

"HUH!?" The blonde popped into a cute blush as she reverted her eyes and head back at the silver-haired mage.

"HOW ARE YOU GETTING THAT FROM THIS!?" Lucy asked, shouting a little louder than the time before.

"Weeeelll…" Mira began, "If you really want a last minute solo mission so badly…" Mira continued as she pulled out a job request from a rusty old beer bottle.

"This is…?" Lucy asked as Mira handed what turns out to be an unbelievable reward for a job.

"Is this for real Mira-san!?" Lucy's depressing mood switched to being a bright, cheerful mood. Mira nodded with a closed smile.

"Lucky! Finally, an easy job with an easy pay!" The stellar mage stared in awe of what was in her hand that was her **LIFE SAVIOR**.

The job looks **THAT** easy for **THAT** much? Unbelievable…It was all too good. Though, she couldn't help but wonder…

"By the way, Mira-san. How come this wasn't hanging on the request bored?" Lucy asked, setting the paper down on her lap.

The silver, blue-eyed mage leaned in closer to whisper. She had a slight mischief half grin on her face.

"Well, you see…The Master…" She began.

As Mira whispered into Lucy's ear, the stellar mage's face would slowly turn into the same tone as Erza's hair. "DOKI", said the blonde mage.

"Why so bashful, Lucy?" asked by the female take-over mage.

"Uhhh…I-um…SHOWER!" The blonde said as she stood up straight, letting the job request fall to the ground.

"Shower! I need a shower!" She yelled again. Lucy dashed towards the door, forgetting she left the job request on the floor.

"Ah, Lucy!" The salamander called her name as he noticed her running towards  
his direction.

"I don't have time for that!" Lucy shouted at him, making him a little scared, but more confused. The stellar mage sprinted out of the guild without saying another word.

"GYEH!—But, I didn't ask you anything-…yet. Sheesh, what's her problem?" Salamander asked himself as he leaned against.

"Oh, my! She was such in a rush she had forgotten this!" Mira said as she walked around the bar to the outside and picked up what has been left.

"What's that?" Natsu asked, looking at what was in Mira's hand.

Mira smiled at the fire mage and handed him what was in her hands. The man's eyes immediately widened and "popped" out of his head, including Happy.

"Is this for real!?" the two of them asked Mira.

"For that much!?" Happy asked in awe.

A light bulb appeared over Mira's head. Uh-oh, Mira's up to her mischief again…

"Ne, Natsu, Happy? Coud you give that to Lucy?" Asked Mira.

"Yeah! We haven't been on a mission for a while! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu said with excitement.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied.

"Oh wait a second, you two!" Mira was going to tell Natsu and his partner that was a solo mission, but they were out of sight already.

The silver haired female sighed with a slight giggle. "My, my, this should be interesting!"

*21 minutes later*

"Sooo, how'd ya get stuck naked outside of Lucy's house again?" Gray asked.

"Ah, shaddap, frosty…" Natsu insulted back to Gray.

" What you call me!? You pickin' another fight, asshole!?" Gray said as he held out his fist.

"I'll explain what happened." Happy said, before the two could start another dumb fight.

* 21 minutes earlier*

"Ahh, that shower felt amazing…Still, I can't believe she kept that bottle for just me and—" The female stopped in her tracks as she saw her two partners sitting on her couch. "Natsu!?" Lucy shouted.

"Welcome back!" The two of them said with their hands in the air.

"I took a shower!" Lucy yelled loudly as she grabbed a chair and threw it at the fire mage's head, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She asked with a couple of pissed off signs, or vein pops on her head.

"SHEESH!" The salamander rubbed his forehead, "You left this back at the guild" he said, holding the job request up, only to be snatched away by the stellar mage.

"You didn't have to throw a frickin' chair at me…" he added.

"She's tense as always" said the blue nekomander, "Lucy, get your stuff so we can go already!" he also added.

"Guys, I told you already, I am doing solo missions this month." Lucy said relentlessly, holding the paper in her hand.

"But we're a team! Whenever we go out on a mission, it's gotta include you." The fire dragon slayer said that in hope of changing the stellar mage's mind.

"Everyone needs a break from you every once in a while…And that includes me!" She said so bluntly.

Has she completely forgotten she's naked under that towel?

"Lucy, you're very appealing! Pfft…" Happy tried to hold in a laugh.

"Heh?" The stellar mage looked down seeing her towel fell to the ground, revealing her curving body to the fire mage, who was still as a stone as a bit of blood leaking out of his nose. "HEEEIII!" Lucy shrieked in embarrassment. She took the towel from the ground and ran as quickly as she could into the bathroom with her clothes.

"And go take a shower! You reek of sweat!" the female shouted from inside of the bathroom as she pinched her nose with her index finger and thumb. Man, the stench of those two followed her!

After snapping back from his fantasy of Lucy's curvy body the salamander said," Don't wanna!" pouted the salamander.

"I won't go on any missions with you two next month, if you don't do it!" Lucy  
threatened them.

The stellar mage grabbed her towel and put it in the hamper of dirty clothes. After tying her hair up into two, she closed the door behind her fully dressed.

" Eeehh…What a pain in the ass…After I came all the way here just for…" he complained as he pulled his scarf off.

The fire mage began stripping in front of the celestial mage. "Well. Actually, this isn't a bad idea… I haven't gotten a shower since…"

"Don't strip in front of mee!" Lucy shouted as her eyes grew large.

"What's the big deal?" He asked the blonde with his hand on his chest, "You should've seen my bare chest a lot till now…" he added.

"…true", she thought to herself, picturing the past events when Natsu was shirtless during fights.

"Uhh…hm, yeah..Sorry, I over reacted. But still, you're in a girl's room…The least you can do is change in the bathro-.." the female stopped talking as the fire mage suddenly interrupted her.

"Yosh! I'm done; I will go in now, Lucy!" Natsu was completely butt naked. The man threw his trousers off to the side as he scratched the left side of his ass.

"Listen to meeee! Dammit, your ass!" She screamed out her words at him with her face bright red.

Oh thank heavens the bare man stood with his back being shown to her…

"Huh!? What's with my ass?" he asked with only his head turned to look back at his partner.

"You wanna touch it?" he asked her another question.

"_**You!**_...I meant '_you ass_'!" The pink colored-face mage corrected herself, "And why would I want to!?" She asked rhetorically.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I DON'T CARE! GET DRESSED!" She grabbed his clothes and threw it at him.

"Eh? I thought I had to get a shower?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his  
face as he caught his clothes.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST GET OUT!" She shouted.

"Ah? Like this!?" He asked giving the stellar mage a weird look.

" IT- JUST GET OUT!" Natsu and Happy were both kicked, literally, out of Lucy's apartment as the door was slammed behind them.

"Man, you're pathetic Natsu!" Gray said as he was laughing when the flash back ended.

"What was that, bastard!? Now you're pickin' a fight!" Natsu shouted with his hand clenched into a fist, along with a couple of vein popping. or pissed off signs, on his cheek.

" Ne, Natsu~" Cana slid over next to Natsu," Since you _love_ Lucy so much, why don't you crawl into her bed like you did last time?" the brown female mage asked with a silly grin across her face.

"¬/¬ Shut up. I just really hate the cold, okay?" Salamander said as he tried not to show his bashful face.

"Or you just love being in Lucy's bed…" Levy began," …with her." She finished.

"No, I love being in Lucy's bed with her electric _BLANKET! _Shaddap!" He said, lying through his teeth.

Everyone was really starting to get on his nerves, ganging up on him. And it was **pissing. Him. Off.**

"No, just plain with her…" Erza corrected him, only to see his face even brighter. "You don't need a blanket" she added.

"_I do_. Or I'll get cold!" Natsu responded, puffing out his cheeks like a child.

"So many lies…" Levy said.

"Kid's always had been a terrible liar." Said Maco.

"That's true." Mirajane added with her hand on her cheek, while smiling.

"Hey! Maybe he should go and buy the wedding ring already, eh?!" Wakaba teased.

"Mina, why are you being difficult!?" Natsu raged as his face was tainted by cupid's blush. (Mina= Everyone)

Now the little guy's pissed, huh!? Jeez, flameheads do have a short temper..

"You're a fire dragon…We're not being difficult, you're just not being honest with yourself." Said Gray.

"Fire dragon's get cold easily, kay? ¬ . ¬" Natsu replied back to Gray.

"Heeeh~? Oh, is that really the reason why~?" Cana said with a devious grin.

"Man up, Natsu!" Said Elfman.

The poor dragon slayer was getting even more pissed off _and_ embarrassed by the second.

"LET'S JUST DROP THIS**_._**" Natsu finally said, out of the utmost of his embarrassment.

He just wanted everyone to shut up and forget about what happened between him and Lucy. But, the salamander did wonder what is she doing right now…

"Hey…." Erza began, "Has anyone seen Wendy or Charle?" she asked her guildmates around her.

Oh thank Mavis, the topic's changed.

"Now that you mention it.." Mirajane said "Master, have you've seen where Wendy went?" She asked Makarov, who shook his head negatively.

"Wendy?" Gildarts' asked, "She left a bit to give Lucy something…"

"Did she say when she was coming back?" Natsu asked.

"Minaa!" A little bluenette dragon slayer called out to her friends.

It was Wendy at the guild's door with Charle. The little dragon slayer looked worn out! Like she sprinted 2 ½ miles straight! Wendy ran as fast as she could over to her friends. She was huffing, trying to catch her breath so she can speak.

"What's wrong? What happened, Wendy?" Natsu asked with a concern look on his face.

"Something terrible happened to Lucy-san!" Wendy finally said

* * *

**Phew! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfic! I still have A LOT planned for this. X'D  
I already posted chapter 2 on my DeviantART account. And I will post it on here. :D  
My name for my DA is the same, ViviNeoAbyss :D You'll just see my fanfiction and a couple of other things...I had to remove all of my other photos due to an asshole. They were just recolored OC's. No, I don't recolor other's OCs, they're screenshots. If you'd like to view them you can find me on FaceBook. Just ask for the link (you can't find me by searching, sorry.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!?" Natsu immediately stood up from his seat to look at Wendy with a shocked, yet slight angry face.

"What do you mean!?" Erza asked with a worried face.

"What happened to Lucy!?" Gray asked with also a worried expression.

Everyone was completely shocked at what they just heard. They just talked about Lucy, and now something has happened to her!? Whoa, talk about a coincidence.

More like freaky….

"Lu-chan!" Levy said her best friend's name in shock, while covering her mouth with her hands.

Wendy looked worn out. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were slightly torn, and sweating a lot too.

"I…Lucy-san's house…" Wendy tried to begin while still trying to catch her breath.

"Calm down, Wendy. Pushing yourself too hard wont help us find Lucy." Makarov said, as he walked over to Wendy. He seemed calm, but was clearly bothered by the situation.

"I went over to Lucy-san's house to give back her hair tie she let me borrowed…" Wendy began, after finally catching her breath.

"And…" She continued. "When I got there, her apartment was a mess, and she was missing! I tried looking for her, but instead, I found this." The little dragon slayer handed Makarov an envelope. The envelope had a guild stamp on top of it. It looked like a hollow's mask, or a skull with horns on the side. Makarov gave one look at the stamp, and put it in his pocket without saying a word.

"Gramps, we have to find her." Natsu said to Makarov.

"I know, Natsu. I was getting to that." Makarov replied.

"We don't know who or what caused Lucy to disappear, and we don't know how strong our enemies will be this time. And, I don't want everyone in the guild to leave, tearing Magnolia apart to find Lucy, so I will send three people." Makarov added as he held three fingers up.

"Gray" He pointed to the ice mage. "Erza" he pointed to the scarlet haired mage. "And Natsu." He pointed lastly to the salamander, who was probably the most worried one here.

"Wait a sec, Master." Gildarts said as he stood up.

"I'll go too. It's been a while since I've kicked some ass." He finished.

"Fine, check with the people around Magnolia, and ask if they've seen anyone or anything suspicious. The rest of you, check to see if you can find anything at Lucy's apartment that may lead to her location." Makarov said.

"Please wait Master!" Levy said as she stood her way out of the crowd so she could see Makarov.

"Please let me go too! Lu-chan needs all of over help!" Levy begged.

"Yeah, Master! Let the Shadow Gear look for Lucy too! She's our friend too!" Jet and Droy said.

"They're right! We can't just sit here and wait for something to happen!" Cana said, agreeing with the Shadow Gear.

Soon enough, everyone else in the guild were saying the same thing. They were crowding Makarov, and he was having an impatient look on his face until..

"SILENCE!" Makarov commanded as he banged his mug on the tap.

"You must stop thinking of yourselves like this…If we start a commotion around the city, our enemy or whoever took Lucy will notice and we may lose our chance of saving her for good." He added, as everyone got a sad look on their faces,  
realizing he was right.

Natsu punched the palm of his fist in flames, "I don't care who the hell it is. Anyone that hurts my nakamas is my enemy." Natsu said with a determined look.

Makarov nodded as the three mages, Natsu, Gray, and Erza ran straight out of the door.

While the three mages began their way to Lucy's apartment, a woman who looks like the age of 23, black hair, red eyes, stood outside of what looks like a giant space ship.

"The Curse of the Abyss, eh?" the mysterious woman said to herself. "I wonder,...how long you'll be able to entertain me,…Lucy Heartfiia." She added with a slight grin.

"Master Abyss," a young man called her name, whose face was hidden.

"What is it now, Aoi?" She asked

"The Abyss Merge Operation is ready for use." He answered when he bowed.

A grin crept up on the dark black-haired woman's face.

"Perfect, we'll leave within an hour." She said lastly.

Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment, it was getting even more wrecked up than it already needs to be.

The look on Lucy's face when she ever comes home and see's this…Poor Natsu.

"Lucy!" Erza tried to call out to her blonde friend in the living room.

No Lucy or clues in here…

"Damn, she isn't in here." Erza cursed under her breath.

"Natsu, Gray! Find anything yet?" she asked.

"Nope, nothing!" Natsu answered, opening the fridge in the kitchen.

Gray checked under the bed, but ended up completely ignoring it due to Natsu's stupidity. "What exactly did you expect to find in there!?" Gray asked annoyed.

"I was looking for Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"Dumbass! She was kidnapped!" Gray threw an insult at him.

"You're the one who looked under her bed!" Natsu said back.

"SHE COULD'VE BEEN IN THERE!" Gray yelled his words at Natsu's face, once they entered the same room.

So now those two idiots have X-ray vision? Or they probably just know each other that good.

"Knock it off already!" Erza dashed into the kitchen and smashed their heads against eachother with a very pissed off look.

"Choose another day to fight! We don't have enough time for you guys toargue!" She said, as the two were rubbing the side of their heads while giving each other dirty looks. "Master Makarov handed his trust to US, don't waste your time trying to bite each other's heads off!" Erza finished with her hands on her hips.

Natsu and Gray walked away from each other, like they were dizzy. "Gomenasaii~~" They said in unison.

"Puuuuun~" Plue walked towards Natsu and poked his pointy nose into his foot while having a flat, circle shaped device in his mouth.

Damn, that flame-for-brains was wearing open toed shoes. Ouch.

Natsu's dizziness had been replaced by pain. "EH-OWW! WHAT WAS TH-" The fire mage stopped his words in their tracks as he saw a flat, circle shaped object with a green button on it. It looked like whoever came here, forgot to take it with them.

"PuuPuun~!" The little guy was shaking, like he'd always do, as he dropped the mysterious object in the palm of Natsu's hand.

"Ehh…" he looked at Plue, then at the object. "Erza! Found something!" He called.

"Well, what is it?" The scarlet mage asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Come look at it!" He had a curious look on his face as he examined it.

"Puuuun~!" Plue used his nose to press down on the green button. A holographic image of a blonde haired female with blue eyes, and wearing some sort of dragon-like armor.

"AHH…Err.. Is this damn thing even on!? …AH-! AHAH! YEAH! I FIXED IT! Haaahaha! I. Am. Awesome." The blonde said proudly, feeling awesome of herself.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to call." Another female voice was heard, but not seen.

"A message between two people?" Erza asked herself, looking at the strange blonde woman.

Gray stared straight at the holographic picture with his hand on his chin, like he was thinking. "Hmm..maybe it's a recorded message?"

"Puuun~!" Plue said as he nodded, still shaking as usual. He thought so too.

"Do you have the girl?" The voice asked the blonde.

"Ah…maybe Vivi, just maybe…" The female would scratch her head as she continued.

"I told you to call me Master Abyss. Did I not tell you that over a thousand of times alredy?" Master Abyss said with a slighty annoyed tone.

"Ahh..Yeah! I know that! Durr." The female answered childishly.

"Did you not hear my first question, 12th division Captain Zue, number 3!?" Master Abyss began with slight rage. "Did you capture Lucy Heartfilia, or not!? Or did you only call just to waste my time?" She asked, seeming pissed off.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! SHEEEEEESH…You don't hafta give me such a scary look Q_Q" The blonde said, slightly in fear.

"AAHAHHH! Look, Look! I got her, kay!?" The blonde picked the poor stellar mage who was tied up and hanging by her neck.

"Good. Bring her to the ship so we may leave." Master Abyss said, and boy, did she sound pleased.

"Aye, aye.." The blonde was just about to turn off the device, but the stellar mage bit her finger.

What. It's not like she can use her keys being tied up like that.

"OUCCHEEEHH! LITTLE SHITHEAD BIT MEEEE." Saki thre Lucy against the wall, making her body slam create many large cracks around the house. Lucy started coughing as she coughed up blood.

….Harsh way to tell someone to not bite you finger, eh?

Natsu has a surprised, but angry look on his face. "Lucy!" He called her name after she was thrown like a baseball bat.

"We have to save her!" Gray said shirtless.

"Now go to sleep Lucy~" Saki walked over to Lucy and picked her up by the head. Lucy screamed in agonizing pain. Saki would make an insane, horrifying grin.

Whoa, creepy much?

"Don't kill her, Saki." Master Abyss ordered, but clearing sounded like she was enjoying the celestial mage's pain.

"Don't worreh about it, aight? Look, I'll bring her to the ship, and you give me mah sake, aight?" The blonde said as Lucy continued to scream in agonizing pain as she started to feel her skull crack.

"Do whatever." The voice said lastly before the message ended.

"Dammit," Erza cursed as she slammed her fist at the holographic device. "And we don't even know where the hell their ship is!" She said in her frustration.

"E-What if Gramps knows something? He has that envelope that Wendy found... " Natsu asked.

"If it was that important, I'm sure he would've shared it with us." The scarlet mage answered to Natsu.

Gray nodded. "Maybe we could get something from the Landlady as well."

After a moment of thinking, they hear something move in the closet. Natsu rushed over to the closet, in small hope it was Lucy.

Well, he was damn wrong.

A girl, about the age of 17, fell out. She had the same guildmark that Makarov saw on the envelope back at the guild. "FINALLYYY! Don't push me into a crappy closet Sach—Huh? Captain Zue? Hey—you guys ain't from Vasto Lorde….Oh—shiet." The young girl tried to escape, after realizing the situation she was in. But, she immediately stopped with her forehead turned to a dark shade of blue once Erza's blade crossed her face.

"You ain't going nowhere." Erza said with a deadly voice.

"Eh-ah-hah-ha—…EYAAAAAAAA!" The girl screamed with horror in fear of the scarlet mage's wrath.

5 minutes later, the poor girl was tied to a chair.

"Sigh, the master's gunna skin me…" the girl said, with a fountain of tears down her face.

"You know where the ship is, don't you?" Erza said as she began cracking her knuckles.

A smirked came from the teenage girl,"HAH! If you think I'm going to spill the beans, you're crazy!" Said the girl trying to act tough.

Not a good idea with these guys, kid.

"Oh really~?" Natsu smiled evilly.

"…hah? O_O" The young female tilted her head with her mouth slightly opened.

Gray looked at the girl with the same look on Natsu's face.

"Want to test us?" He said, as he punched his fist against the palm of his other hand.

Natsu and Gray repeated, "Interrogation time~!" In unison, and slowly walked toward the young girl.

"AA-AHH…" The nervous girl leaned back further enough to fall backwards. The next thing she knew, the tip of Erza's blade was at her neck. She gulped when she looked up and saw what evil looked down on her.

"Tell us where your Master is, and we'll let you escape your head still attach to your neck." Erza said with a deadly tone and a dark face.

"Eiiii!...Y-you got to be bluffing!" The young girl said, trying to act tough.

Natsu's hand flared up. "Try us!" he said in an evil but playful tone.

A large hammer was created after Gray yelled "Ice make-hammer!" and he aimed it straight for the girl's head.

"EYYAAAAA! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! …I giiive!" She said, finally cooperating.

5 minutes later, Natsu and Gray were running next to eachother while Erza, ran behind them dragging the girl.

"The ship where they are keeping Lucy, is behind that tall mountain!" Erza informed the fire mage and the ice mage.

Natsu and Gray both had the same determined expression on their faces.

Natsu yelled, "Race you there!" to Gray.

Gray smirked and replied, "You're on!"

The both of them ran up ahead past Erza and left them in a cloud of dust.

"Wait for me, Luucyy!" Natsu yelled as he and Gray were racing towards their destination.

"Ah-HEY! We must go together!" Erza yelled, then ran at the same speed, still dragging the girl behind her.

Erza soon caught up with the two who were a couple of meters away from the ship.

Errr—sorry, this GIANT SPACE SHIP, it said Asmoiv on it.

"Holy crap! Are you guys some sort of aliens!?" The three mages asked, slightly in awe due to the size of the ship.

"N-…NO! We are **not!**" the girl argued.

"Then what are you?" Erza asked as she cocked up an eyebrow.

"HAH!" The girl smirked, "Why should someone like ME answer to people like you!?"

"HEY!" The four of them heard, thinking someone already spotted them.

"Shit! Did they already sense our presence!?" Gray asked after he cursed.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THAT MEAT AND SAKE!?" Saki yelled at the guards goofing off near the front of the ship, without noticing any of the Fairy's presence. She asked with a 'big head' that made the guards shudder.

"Uhh-…In the caf…?" One of them answered.

"O_O WE HAVE A CAFÉ!? DIS. !" She ran straight back into the ship while cheering like a 5 year old.

"Ahh,…You go do that…" all four of the guards had a blu sweat drop on the back of their heads.

"HEY! THAT WAS THE CHICK FROM THE VIDEO THINGY!" Natsu yelled out of his own realization.

Took him damn long enough.

"You're slow… =_=" Erza and Gray said together in unison.

Yelling probably wasn't much of a good idea…

"o-OYE! There's people over there!" One of the guards said, after he dropped his sake.

"They're from Fairy Tail! Get'em!" the other guard said with meat in his mouth.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza all stood there like they were ready to beat these guys to a pulp.

Erza, who magically equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, made a path clear enough for Natsu and Gray to infiltrate the ship. Natsu and Gray have parted with Erza, who decided to stay outside drawing more attention away from them. Now, there are two paths in their way when they found themselves deeper inside the looked at Gray, and both nodded. The split ways, both going into a separate hall. He had been following his heightened senses, and rand down the  
hall, following what seemed like the scent of Lucy. Gray was following near a dark, narrow hallway. It seemed endless, until he heard footsteps. Using his quick thinking, he hid himself behind a pillar  
attached to the wall.

"Did you find them!?" One of the guards said to the others. Gray listened closely, while trying not to expose himself. There seemed to be 4-6 guards together.

"No, we have not!" They answered.

"Well keep searching for them! There's said to be two males that broke inside  
the ship!"

"Aaaaaagh!" The first man facepalmed. "The master wants more security on the  
girl!"

"Oh, the room on this floor!?" He asked surprisingly.

"Shut up! What if the intruders heard that!? **Get moving!**" The guards ran up ahead, not noticing Gray.

"More security, eh…?" The ice mage smirked. "That just means more fun for me." He ran silently behind the guards, following them while being careful not to get noticed.

"So, who the Master take now?" The guard on the left asked as he turned his head towards the guard on the right.

"Ahhh.. Some busty blonde mage from Fairy Tail… No one special." The right guard answered.

"Yeah, but, damn. The Master hardly tells us anything or WHY we do this crap." The guard in the middle said with slightly annoyed tone.

"I dunno either. We just HAVE to follow her orders. But, I have a feeling it has something to do with Master Kurushimeru." The left guard replied to the middle.

"Kuru-who?" The middle guard and the right asked.

Dafuq is that?... ._.

"You haven't heard? He's the guildmaster of our rival guild, Dark Eclipse. Some say his power is just like our master's!" He answered.

"Really? That's fucking incredible. What the hell happened between those two?" The middle guy who showed a bit of his dark hair color, more black.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, eh!? We're just soldiers. We couldn't even make it into the guild's rank." The left guard said.

"You don't have to remind us! Btw- which room is that Lucy in…?" The dark haired guard asked randomly, completely out of the topic.

"Agh, 134-OB! I keep tellin' ya that to you over again, you asshead!" The red-haired guard shouted as he took off his helmet, who was on the right.

Gray kept following the guards. "134-OB, eh?"He kept following them, and when he thought it was a good time, he grabbed one, beat him up, took his outfit, and caught up with the other guards. "Hey guys…Where's 134-OB again?"

"You goddamn son-of-a-bitch! I just told you a second ago!" the red-haired one said as he whacked Gray on the back of his head.

"Dude, go easy on him. Master Abyss gave him long-term memory loss for being an asshole." The guy on the left said as he took off his helmet, his hair was spiky blonde.

" I still think that's just a bunch of bullshit." The red-haired cursed back.

"No one cares what you think, dumbass." A random guard insulted the red-head, who was in front of them and next to another guard with a buzz cut.

"YOU WANNA PLAY JACKASS!? He barked out in anger due to the insult.

"YEAH, I'LL BUST YO FACE UP, MOTHAFUCKA!"

"MY MOM AIN'T NO WHORE, YOU DICKHEAD!"

The two guards ended up creating their own cloud of fighting, while the other one with the buzz cut just stood off to the side.

"Dafuq is wrong with you newbies. Damn, you're all attention whores." The buzz cut one said.

Gray facepalmed, and went up to the one guy with the buzz cut. "What about you? Be a tour guide for a newbie, will ya?"

"Hey…Everyone on this ship is a newbie, except for one of the Captains and the guildmaster, of course. Need I explain further? ¬_¬"

The ice-make mage was getting upset and impatient. "Would ya just take me there already!?"

"Well, at least you remember how to act like an asshole." The guard insulted him. "I'll get you there, depending on your rank. What soldier rank are you?" He asked.

Gray was suddenly surprised. "Soldier rank..? Umm, A?" he guessed out for pure luck.

"You dimwit! Your brain really is screwed up! That ain't a rank!" He forced Gray to show him his back, which had the word, 'Adept', written on the back.

"An adept!?" The buzz-cut guard was shocked. That's the closet rank to an S-Class!

Lucky for Gray, huh?

"The hell is a bigshot like you doing on this floor!? Master Abyss sent ya, didn't she?" He asked.

Gray saw his chance "I said 'A' _for_ adept, idiot! No shit the master sent me. She wanted Lucy to be moved to a new location." He lied, faking an act.

"Terribly sorry, sir. Bahwah..? A new location!? But- she's in the middle of the Abyss Merge Operation!" he said with slight shock.

"Yeah, the intercoms went down in that area. They wanted me to inform them that the girl needs to be moved to a different area." Gray said with a straight face.

Can that perverted iceboy act, or _what_!?

"You frickin' kiddin' me, right? Damn, Master Abyss is crazy. Alright, follow me." He said as he began walking again.

The guard began "refreshing" Gray's memories that there are 14 squads and 14 Captains that have a number indicating their strength. Whichever Captain has the number '1' somewhere on their body, means they are the strongest captain out of the 14. Therefore; is the strongest member throughout the entire guild. He also mentions that each captain has a lieutenant to help support the squad to whichever one they've been assigned to. He said that **only** S-Class members and above can enter a squad. The rest, like him, are just soldiers who are sent into battle who will probably never make it  
back alive. Lastly, he said there are a group of members with strength similar to the Captains known as General, which don't belong to a squad, but does personal quest asked by the guildmaster.

Simple enough, right?

"Well, this is the place. If you forget where the Master told you to put the girl, she's supposed to be in the ship's main control room, which is a couple miles from this point, and then there's the exit at the opposite end. Oh, and  
my name's Levi." He said.

"You mean…She sent me all the way around this ship …when there's a straight , Levi." Gray thanked Levi, who saluted the ice mage and left.

Gray pressed the green button on the door and it opened sideways. As soon as the ice mage stepped into the room, he couldn't believe what he had seen. Lucy's body was stuck to what looks like, a darker version of the infinity  
clock. But, it was the Abyss Merge that Levi talked about. There was a strange symbol in her left eye, while her other eye was a deep red color. The right side of her face was covered by a strange, scary tattoo.

"L-Lucy!" Gray shouted her name as his eyes widened. The Abyss Merge seemed like it had a barrier protecting itself, and preventing Lucy from leaving or anyone else getting near her. Gray learned this the hard way. He ended up running into the Abyss Merge 3 times before he realized it. "Gahh…No use. Dammit, where the hell is that flame-head when you need him!?"

While running, Natsu must have passed countless rooms with the same smell, but it smelled the strongest at the end of the hall. "Wait for me, Lucy! I'll find you and get you out of here, I promise!"

A small grin formed on Happy's face, he flew next to Natsu and said, "You liiiiiiike her~!"

The salamander blushed with an embarrassed, but annoyed face, "Shaddap, Happy!"

Exactly a half a second later, a female mage ran into the fire mage and spilled a bunch of sake and meat everywhere. It was Saki. The Captain of the 12th squad, number 3. Given what Levi told Gray, the lower numbers are the strongest.

The blonde captain sat straight up on top of Natsu. Her boobs jiggle as she waved her arms up and down fast. "Who da hell is touching meeeeee!?"

Natsu shoved Saki off of him. "You're so heavy!"

Well, no duh. She's been having those huge "dumplings", or so she calls, on her chest!

"H-Hey…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK LUCY!" Natsu pointed his finger at the blonde mage before him.

"O_O" There was silence between them, until Saki pointed her finger at him and said, " HOLY SHIT YOUR HAIR'S PINK!"

That was totally unexpected.

"That's what you get out of this!? Pink hair- Hey! Its a rosy-red color!" Natsu argured.

"Nawman, Its pink. B|" Saki blinked after her sudden realization. She pointed at him again with her hair sticking up straight. "WHAT THE- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

Took her damn long enough…

"Can it ya damn narrator!" Saki yelled the narrator.

Rude…

"You're that chick from the video!" Natsu exclaimed. "Where's Lucy!?" he demanded.

"Ah? Ahshiet! I forgot the damn BS thingy!?" Saki completely ignored Natsu's question as she began freaking out over exaggeratedly.

"HEY!" Natsu yelled after the female completely dodge the question.

"No! **No you cannot**! This meat and sake is mine! Mine I saaayyy!" Saki would say as she grabbed what was dropped on the ground. "…How'd ya get in here..?" She randomly asked.

"Ehhh…The front door was ope- HEY! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He said to Saki who was hugging her sake and meat.

"…You did? o_O" Saki asked Natsu like an idiot. "Hey! Who're callin' an idiot!?"

"OYE! Quit talking to yourself!" Natsu yelled at Saki, who's apparently talking to herself.

"Where's Lucy!?" he asked again, getting even more pissed off by her stalling.

"Uhh..Lucy? HAH? The hell is a Lucy!? I dunno whadafack that is!" Saki honestly said, yes she was being honest.

Natsu's reaction was not enough for words. His face just dropped. "…the girl you kidnapped earlier? Blond hair..Stellar mage…"He paused. "Big Ol' titties…"

"OHHHHH... **_That_** Lucy! Yeah, I know where she is." Saki admitted.

"Tell me!" He demanded, again.

"Nahman, If I tell you, I'd get my ass kicked." Saki said, rejecting his demand.

"Ah c'mon! I answered your question! How's that fair!?" Natsu complained and argued with the blonde mage.

"Bleeeeh! Can't get meeee!" Saki teased as she started running down the hall.

"HEY! Get back here, dammit!" Natsu ran after Saki very pissed off.

"Bleeeh! You're slow!" She teased again.

"They're like two of the same kind." Happy said, flying next to Natsu chasing after the female mage.

Natsu was getting even more pissed off by this chicks childish behavior. But, it did remind him of someone…

Jee, wonder who…

"I'll kick your ass if you don't answer me seriously!" Natsu threatened as he lit his hand up in flames, seeing Saki stopped randomly.

No, it wasn't just a random stop. He triggered something in her. There was a sudden change of character in Saki. "Heeeh? Is that so?" A wicked smile appeared on her face.

Natsu's fist was an inch away from Saki's face. Within a half of a second, Saki caught his wrist, having a tight grip on it. Her hair was covering her eyes as she shows that creepy-ass smile. "Ohh, what was that again? I didn't quite hear you." That wicked smile formed into an insane grin. It was like a cross between Zancrow's and Grimmjow's sinister grin.(Bleach reference, sorreh.)

"E-eh?" Natsu said in surprised. That had been the first time someone had grabbed his hand in the middle of an attack, completely stopping a flaming arm in its track. "How did you—". He paused, still in shock.

"How 'bout I show you the difference between the Dragon Titan Slayer and a puny dragon slayer like you?" She said as she activated her magic aura, which was mixed with spiritual pressure. She was covered in white fire, it was more than the area could handle! It pierced through the walls, the ground, even the ceiling, creating large, wide, deep cracks surrounding the two slayers. Her eyes were revealed, they were blue, and her pupils were the shape of a dragon's.

Who is she? **_The_** Dragon Titan Slayer? As in, the _only_ one?

* * *

**Thanks again for keeping up with the story! ^_^ Woah, The Dragon Titan Slayer, huh!? Neat. To make something clear, I came up with that BEFORE Attack On Titan was aired. So, AOT has no reference in this story, as far as I know. I made that up through the Greek Titan-Gods in mythology. **

**If you want to see what Saki looks like, look up Saki Zue on FaceBook or check on my DeviantART (ViviNeoAbyss). There should be a link in the description of Chapter 2. What she exactly looks like is her icon picture, and you can see what the guild mark actually looks like on her thigh-or leg..xD**

**And, if you would like to see the size of the spaceship, its also in the description of the same chapter on my DA. As for Vivi, the guildmaster, what she looks like is the same as my icon on her and on DA.**

**Thanks for reading again! Keep up with the story, tell me what you think, suggest any ideas, and I'll gladly see what I can do with them! Right now, chapter 3 is running a bit late, as I am still writing it down in my book. xD I ask that you all wait patiently. :) I promise I won't have you wait too long. ;)**

**And, from the part I put in when Saki was talking to the narrator...I saw it from an anime, and I thought it be funny if I tried it. xD I'm trying to work on my descriptive words better. So for now, you'll just have to bare with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKGOD**,** I finished this. TT^TT Its been over a week since I made Chapter 2...I only copy and pasted my story chapter off from my DA account, which is why you guys are getting a quicker update :) I hope you guys enjoy this one...Please don't get angry if you see any GrayLu in here...That was not my intention! It seemed like it fit, but trust me...This is a NaLu fanfic. Therefore; NaLu _IS_ cannon in this story.. Pssht...Not like it isn't in the anime/manga ;). And, if some people get confused WHY this is a Fairy Tail crossover, I'm putting OC's from different animes in it...Like Soul Eater, Bleach...Blahblahblaah...Since it IS based off of a RP with other people I am in charge off xD. ^_^ I tried using as much detail as I could for this one. I'm still improving though~. And, I want to say this one last time, I MADE UP THE DRAGON TITAN SLAYER THING ****_BEFORE_**** ATTACK ON TITAN WAS AIRED. So AOT has no reference in this story, as far as I know...Enjoy my lovely readers~ **

* * *

Natsu was completely shocked at the situation. He was just about to flame-punch that drunk-ass mage's teeth in, but at the very last split second, Saki caught his wrist at ease! The fire-mage knew something was off about her...She didn't seem human...And yet he completely ignored that fact due to his short temper. _The_ Dragon Titan Slayer? What exactly is it? How powerful does that make his enemy this time? Can he beat her and still save Lucy before it's too late? The mage sure as hell looks like she's itching for a fight...The fire mage couldn't break out of her grip. It's like something is forcing him to stay put, waiting for something to happen...What exactly is holding him down? Fear? Psht, yeah. Like that Flame-For-Brains would choose a good time _now_ to act scared.

"D-Dragon Titan Slayer...?" The shocked Salamander said. " The hell is that!?" he asked literal, while his wrist was still in a death grip of Saki's hand.

"I am the only one." Saki said as she raised her head, showing that wide bloodcurdling grin. " I believe I deserve the title as **_The _**Dragon Titan Slayer." She corrected the stunned salamander. "What's the matter? You scared, eh?" The area around them was beginning to fall apart. The cracks within the walls grew bigger and deeper, caused by The Dragon Titan Slayer's magic/ spiritual pressure. Natsu felt his wrist beginning to crack, he slightly winced at the pain. "Now...What shall I do with you? I could rip off your head in a split moment..." She suggested to herself in a crazy, creepy tone. "Aaaahh, wouldn't that be so damn boring though? Oh, I know!" The mage decided in her head before she threw Natsu's hand back to him, which gave the fire mage a chance to gain some distance.

"What the hell are you?" He asked in a dark tone, having his entire body lit on fire. Natsu was now being cautious of his surroundings, keeping his focus on the strange slayer. He got into a fighting stance, getting himself ready to brace whatever she got to throw at him. He still smelled something off about her, which made him quiet unsure if he had any chance at all. If she isn't human, then what is she? Is she a first generation? Or, is there perhaps a new generation? She has the word 'Dragon' in her title, so obviously there must be something he could use against her, what he thought.

"Heeeeh? Did you not hear me?" Saki asked as her voice gotten a little more creepier before she pointed at the dragon mage. "Your flames look pretty damn tasty." She said after she licked the top of her lips. Her tongue was different...It was pointy at the end, like how a demon's would be. Does that make her a demon? Impossible. She isn't even on the same wavelength as demon's nature.

Her comment brought a confused look on Natsu's face. "Ah? I'm not following ya. What the hell are you blabbing about?" He said and asked. This chick seemed to get even creepier just by looking at her. And her personality was clearly irritating him. He felt a little tug on his pants, it was Happy.

"Natsu...Maybe we should run for it..." Happy suggested. The little blue exceed was shaking, like he was afraid of the mage who was only a couple feet away from them.

This made Natsu grit his teeth. He didn't know what, but it was clearly causing Happy to fear something about her. And he wanted her to quit it. Suddenly, Natsu's flames covering his body would be slowly be seized away from him. He only noticed this when he hears a familiar sound coming from Saki, and he let out a small gasp after hearing it. "_No, she couldn't be..." _He thought to himself, hoping something was just wrong with his hearing. **He was wrong.** As he reverted his attention away from Happy back to Saki, what he saw was unbelievable. Hard to believe, no...Impossible to be happening. The fire mage looked straight at the other mage before him, eating his flames. Consuming them into her mouth. "What the-What the hell is going on!?" Natsu asked with an even bigger shocked expression on his face. It was too much for reality. He thought only Zancrow was the only consumer that could eat his flames...Does that mean whatever the heck 'The Dragon Titan Slayer' is, she can also eat his flames? If she can eat his flames...Then obviously,...she has her own.

"Natsu!" Happy called his partner's name. "We should get out of here!"

Natsu didn't budge an inch. He was still completely shocked as he was witnessing the scenario. As the female slayer was finished eating his flames, he stepped into a stance in order to brace himself. Is he going to try and eat her flames!? During this, he felt something heavy on his chest, and it hurt. His ears felt like they were going to bleed to death from a really high pitched screech. It sounded like ripping shadows. This was caused by her spiritual pressure, which was giving them unbearable pain. Saki activates her magic/spiritual aura, which was yellow.

A bigger grin formed on The Dragon Titan Slayer's face as she looked up at the fire mage. Her back was slightly bent forward after having having her 'meal'. "Aaaahh..." Another grin. "I'm fired up." She copied his line. Before Natsu could react at all, Saki stomped her right foot forward, smashing the ground along with the walls and ceiling into smithereens. It even caused the _entire _ship to shake like an earthquake. She moved her arms into an 'X' formation as she lifted her chest up to yell, "Dragon Titan's Mighty Roar!" A white ball of fire appeared in her mouth. It expanded out of her mouth into a white beam of fire. The height increased within a second over a 200 feet and the width was the same. It reached Natsu within a second 1/2, giving him no time to react at all. As the impact confronted him, it surprisingly felt extremely hot to him. Like over iron melting temperature. The force was stronger than a giant, greater than the most powerful winds on Earthland. And it felt as if Natsu was being smashed through several hundred rooms by an gigantic, oversize iron rod. Natsu held tightly on to Happy to protect him from the heat.

"Che...Damn. This looks like it's going to be harder than I thought..." Gray said to himself, looking worn out with his shirt off. He was still trying to get Lucy out of the Abyss Merge. And he was almost out of magic power, since he used up so much just trying to get a scratch on the barrier. He heard a rumble...And it was getting closer, real fast. "What is that?" The half-naked ice-mage asked himself while his eyes were trying to find the location of the sound. A few seconds later, a white beam of fire broke through the east walls of the Abyss Merge room. It didn't hit Gray or Lucy, thankfully. But, it was so bright that the color was reflecting off of their bodies. It made the entire room shake rapidly, and Gray was trying to get back on his feet and regain his balance as it was happening. It felt like a 12.5 earthquake at it was happening all around the ship. "W-what the-!?" Gray's eyes widen as he saw Happy slowly flying out of the white beam of fire, carrying Natsu unconscious. "Happy!?" Gray called the blue exceed's name as the beam disappeared slowly. Happy set Natsu down on the ground, and Gray ran over to them.

"G-Gray..." Happy spoke the ice-mage's name. He looked pretty beat up, but not as much as Natsu is. Happy's wings vanished and Gray caught him in his arms as he fainted. The ice-mage set Happy down next to Natsu.

"Oye! Get a hold of yourself, man!" Gray hollered as she shook Natsu, trying to wake him up.

"Lu-...Lu—cy..." Natsu stuttered, trying to speak the stellar mage's name. His shoulder's twitched while his mouth hanged open.

" Get a hold of yourself, you flame moron! Lucy's here! She's waiting for you, dammit!" Gray yelled as he continued to shake and slap Natsu to wake him up, but to no avail.

Well fuck, the flame-brain's out cold!

"Er-...Erza.." Natsu used the last conscious strength he had left to crack the scarlet mage's name. Gray was completely lost as to what just happened. "_What the hell was that!?" _He asked himself inside his head.

Outside of the ship, all could be seen were either dead or unconscious bodies laying on the ground. All were K.O except for one, Titania. It looks like she fought over seven hundred of soldiers, and she used almost all of her magic! There's clearly more than 700 that came here, but it doesn't look like anymore would be sent out to fight her. Did the finally figure out that they can't beat her? She wouldn't last much longer if another seven hundred attack her. Erza dropped her swords on the ground while panting, trying to catch her breath. She equipped back into her Heart Kreuz Armor and fell to her knees. "Dammit...I used up too much of my magic power...What's taking those guys so long!?"

Erza heard a whistle from the tied up girl. "Daaamn, you took out...Not even 1/10 of the amount of soldiers that are here." The girl stated bluntly.

"What? 1/10!?" Erza asked, slightly shocked. Not even 1/10!? Shyytt...That's a lot of people...She took out seven hundred of those guys...No way she can handle more than 10 times as much...In the condition she is in right now.

"Be lucky though...You only fought the lowest ranks there is in our guild. If it was any of the captains or our guildmaster, you probably wouldn't have much on ya right now. You'd last a good 5-10 seconds, that's just what I think...Seeing you fight for the past 3-6 hours..Our captains are crazy powerful..In my opinion, they have the strength of 50-100 wizard saints." She said.

That last fact seemed like a bunch of bullshit to Erza. "That's impossible...No human can be that powerful." Erza argued, disbelieving the young teen's opinion.

The girl looked at the red-haired mage, and gave off a smirk. "They aren't human. Not any of the top rank members are. Heck, I bet my guildmaster isn't even human. Her strength equals the combination of all of the 14 captains."

_"What nonsense is she talking about? 14 captains? All equal the guildmaster's strength **combined**!? And each captain is stronger than 50-100 wizard saints!? She must think very highly of her guild, but she doesn't seem like that type of person who would brag...Still, from what has happened so far...And if our enemies this time aren't human neither from Earthland...What's going to happen?" _Erza thought to herself. As soon as she regained back her strength she got up from her knee's, and walked over to the girl who was tied up, and began untying her.

"Huh? Why are you untying me? What if I run back inside the ship and tell my guildmaster you and your friends are here?" The girl had a slight confused look on her face.

"Your master must know that we are already here if she is sending her little troopers after us." She answered. "What's your name?" Erza would randomly ask with a calm smile on her face.

"Heh!?" Out of reason, the young girl randomly blushed when the scarlet mage formed a nice smile. "Ah-..Asami..." She told her name as she stuttered.

"Ah, Asami, is it? That's a wonderful name. Means beautiful linen, doesn't it?" Erza asked the bashful teenager.

It was so weird, why was Asami acting like this? She's diffidently _not _a lesbian or anything like that...But it did make her feel so out of character. Asami switched her head position away from Titania_. "_H-how should _I_ know!?"

BOOM! A loud sound was heard from inside of the ship. "_Loud ruckus? Is it Natsu?" _She asked herself in her head. Erza stood up to see the now shaking ship, as if there was an earthquake happening inside. "What is the wrong is going on in there?" She asked.

"Oh, my. Even pest like those two can enter inside my ship without me noticing right away. How silly of me. My, my, what a mess out here. I'll have to thank you, I have no use for weaklings in my guild anyways." Master Abyss' voice was heard. Erza made a small gasp as she quickly turned her head towards the ship, seeing the guildmaster. It was a woman, of course, with long dark black hair, dark red eyes, and an evil aura surrounding her. She carried two swords; one of her back, which was pretty big, and a smaller one with a black blade on her hip. Most would call it a zanpukto ( its a sword, just so the FT readers know. xD).

"M-master Abyss! How-how..._Odd_ it is to see you here!" Asami said nervously. Her bashful attitude switched to a more frail, nervous attitude. She never expected the guildmaster to come out here personally. Does she intent to fight Erza? Couldn't be...She knew her master well enough that she would _never_ fight someone who's greatly below her level.

"What have you done to Lucy!?" Erza demanded an answer and she equipped into her black-wing armor. Sheesh, she still has enough magic power to fight, huh? Tough chick...

"Who knows?" Vivi answered, not taking the mage seriously. The master walked slowly down the steps of the ship to meet on the same ground level as Erza. "Now then, how should I clean this mess up?" She asked herself. "I am assuming that you will also try and enter my ship to find your friend, which I cannot allow." A grin formed upon Master Abyss' face. "It's too late to save her by now. It doesn't matter whether or not your two friends retrieve her or not. Her soul and very existence belongs to me."

"Shut up." Erza commanded. " You don't know a single damn thing about Lucy." The angry mage charged at Vivi to swing her sword and cut off the Master's neck. But, it wasn't at all what she had expected. Master Abyss stopped her blade with just the top of her two fingers at ease. Erza's angry face changed into a shocked look. "W-what!?" Erza said shocked, completely frozen. She blinked once she felt something, and it was coming from Vivi. It felt off, different from her past enemies.

"How silly. You expect to defeat me with something as childish as this? You're welcome to try many times, but you'll always fail. Its a shame that humans like yourself don't understand that it will always be futile, no matter what you believe." Vivi's fingers touched the blade of Erza's sword and it immediately broke into millions of pieces, along with her armor. Only a second later when Erza's eyes widened, cuts appeared all throughout her body and blood splattered out of it like a sprinkler. As Erza slowly fell to the ground, Master Abyss sighed. "Such foolishness. I didn't come all the way out here to play your little sword game. As long as I am here, I shall control the girl's life, like I always have since the beginning. She will feel fear, and those who feel fear will turn into darkness. And she will loose her soul to the Abyss." Master Abyss turned away from Titania, who was laying unconscious on the ground, and walked back up into the ship. Vivi paused she before she made a smirk along with a small grin and said, "Oh how the title 'Titania' doesn't suit you very well." She stopped once more as a man appeared out of no where, who's face was covered with cloth. "Ikouze, Aoi." She spoke to the man who nodded as they walked back into the ship.

Asami was just sitting there with a 'Wtf happened' face. She blinked a couple of times looking at her master and Erza. "Uhh...What just happened?" And she's slow too!

He heard faint voices...As if they were calling for him to wake up..He didn't know who is was, due to his stupidity, but it damned remind him of someone annoying. "Natsu!" He heard again, and then realized who is was. Gray. That perverted annoying snowman bastard. Natsu's eyes shot wide open instantly and he sat up.

"Natsu! What the hell happened? You were knocked out cold for the past 15 minutes!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

The fire-mage shook his head, still unsure of what exactly happened. "I don't even know, okay!?" All he could remember was, he was looking for Lucy, he bumped into some busty blonde chick, she ate his flames, and then what? USED IT. It hardly made any sense to him. All of this 'The Dragon-Titan' whatever crap got him all confused.

"N-Natsu..." Happy called his partner's name. The little blue guy was shaking terribly as he was staring what was in front of him. Natsu immediately stood up and went over to Happy and asked him what was wrong. "Lu...Lucy is..." Happy began with the stellar mage's name as two tears were formed in his eyes.

"Huh?" Natsu looked straight up ahead and saw Lucy being...Well, he couldn't quite explain it, but it looked pretty damn evil. Lucy looked like she had no emotions as she was hanging like a prize against what looks like the Infinity Clock. "LUCY!" Natsu cried out as his widened. He looked around at what she was hanging against, and it really did look like the Infinity Clock, but it was darker, more evil. He remembered all of the tears she shed on that day, and never wanted it to happen again. And look at today, it seems like it just may happen again.

The ice-mage was staring at Lucy. "It's no use, my magic and strength can't cut through that barrier no matter what-HEY!" Natsu completely ignored Gray and did the same thing he did multiple times. "Agghhh...It's no use." Flame-for-brains said, repeating what the ice-mage just said. "That's exactly what I said, idiot!" Gray yelled. Lucy was almost completely inside of the Abyss Merge except for her boobs, face, and a little of her hand. There was a countdown above her. It says 00:00:05:04. Meaning, there's 0 days left, 0 hours left, 5 minutes and 4 seconds left until it's too late. Her lips moved just a little bit, neither of them noticed this though. They were too focused on figuring out a way on how to save her.

5 minutes? Seriously!? How are these two idiots supposed to save their friend in just _**5 **_minutes!? "5 minutes!? Oh c'mon! How are we gunna get her out now!?" Natsu shouted.

Gray looked at Lucy's body, trying to think. Not sure how checking out her body will help...But, if it does, it better save her! He thought about what happened when he tried ramming himself at the barrier. It deflected him, but some of his ice went through. And when he tried using his magic, it deflected his ice. After a couple minutes of serious thinking, Gray got an idea. "Oye Natsu! What if one of us attacks it with our magic and then we try and run through it?"

The fire-mage cocked up an eyebrow, like the sound of the ice-mage's thinking. "You think it would work?" He asked before Gray said "It doesn't hurt to try."

The stellar mage tried moving her lips to speak. Her voice was so soft and small, hardly loud enough to hear unless you have heightened senses. "Natsu...Gray...G-get out of here...Leave." She muttered, and Natsu heard it well and clear.

"No. We won't leave, not without you!" Natsu said, not wanting to leave his best friend behind. The two male mages heard growls, but they were more of a shattering sound, almost mechanical-like. Natsu and Gray looked around the room with their eyes, looking for the monstrous growls. When both of their eyes landed on the sides of the Abyss Merge, two machine-like cougars slowly crept from behind the AM(Abyss Merge), they looked animal-like decepticons (Transformers reference :D). It seemed like they were guarding Lucy and the AM from anyone getting near. On the side of both of the machines, there was a signature written that says "Azula Aion" on it. Maybe they were created by one of the captains? They got on their guard, and so did Natsu and Gray. "The hell are those!?" Natsu asked slightly surprised that they didn't jump out sooner. The ice-mage nodded, "On three, ready?" He added, "I can't believe I'm actually doing this..."

"One..." Natsu began.

"But-..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

"This is for..." The two mages said together in unison. "FAIRY TAIL~" Both wizards ran at the cougars and attacked them at the same time. Natsu used his breath attack, melting the machine. And Gray smashed the other one the pieces after yelling "Ice-Make: Hammer!"

Happy cheered after seeing his two friend's victory. "You did it, Natsu, Gray!" He shouted as he threw his arm up in the air.

The fire-mage turned to his blue exceed and gave him a thumbs up along with a smile before saying, "We're not done yet. We still gotta save Lucy!" He said as he turned to his female partner, Lucy. "Let's just get her out of here quickly so we can help Erza-" Before Natsu could finish, something strange happened. The melted iron that was built for the machines quickly formed back into its original form. And the other machine-like cougar's tiny pieces that were smashed by Gray, were glowing as they channeled each other. The pieces hooked onto each other and stuck like glue, good as new.

"This is going to take way too long. We need someone to distract these things..." The ice-mage said as he and the fire-mage got into a fighting stance.

"Or if we're fast enough, we could sneak right past them, attack them from behind." Natsu suggested.

Whoa, he actually said something smart for once... Surprise, surprise. Jeez, it's a strange day for Fairy Tail, huh?

Gray cocked up an eyebrow at Natsu's suggestion, and looked amused. "You know..for an idiot, you aren't that stupid," Gray remarked.

Natsu smirked as he lit his body on fire and got into a fighting stance again. "Is that a compliment?"

The ice-mage shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not? Let's just get Lucy out of here, shall we?" Gray said, just before the two machine-like cougars growled viciously and launched themselves at the two mages. The two of them saw their chance, "Now!" Natsu shouted. Natsu and Gray sprinted towards the two; After yelling "Ice-Make: Saucer, Gray creates two large, spinning ice disks, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, he aimed and launched it at the two machine-like cougars. After the two of them were destroyed, because it sliced through the vital parts for the machines to be operating, Natsu charged towards the barrier that was separting him from Lucy. If no magic smashes into the barrier, Natsu will be forcefully bounced away from the Abyss Merge and Lucy, and it would be too late to save her.

With Gray's quick thinking, he shouted "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon". Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to the Abyss Merge. While the barrier surrounding the AM was attempting to fix repairs quickly, Natsu took the chance a headed straight through the shield. It wasn't long before the Abyss Merge fixed the damage, and it detected the fire-mage's dangerous presence. Natsu was being relentlessly shocked by hundreds of bolts by the barrier's protection mode, but it sure as hell didn't stop him. He didn't stop running until he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of the Abyss Merge. "I gotcha!" He landed on his feet with her in his arms, carrying her bridal style, as the AM exploded. "Now let's get outta here!" He said.

The ice-mage nodded his head, seeing that this room will go up in flames, the two mages, plus Happy and Lucy, ran out of the room as quickly as they can. Lucy's ran slowly turned back to normal. Her eyes were closed, and they turned from dark red to her normal brown eye color. The tattoo on her face also disappeared; it seems that she's safe, for now hopefully. The only thing that didn't change, was her weight. Boy, was she heavy...

"Aggh...She's so heavy!" Natsu said as his arms were starting to get sore from running and carrying her. The fire-mage threw her on his back, so it would be easier to carry someone heavy like Lucy, he was carrying her in a piggyback state. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu called out to his friend, hoping she would reply.

"Leave her be for now." Gray said. "She's probably tired from whatever that..._thing_ did to her." A sad disappointing look appeared on the fire-mage's face, as he was really hoping to talk to her. The last time they had a conversation was at her apartment when he and Happy snuck in to 'welcome' her back.

As Natsu and Gray, followed by Happy, ran farther away from the Abyss Merge operation room, Gray looked back and noticed something odd. "_Huh? It didn't explode? Did they knew we were coming and made this place fire resistant?" _Gray shook the thought off of his shoulders, since it isn't very important at the moment. Pretty soon, the alarm was set off and they were surrounded by soldiers, or guards...There really isn't much of a difference in this story.

"There they are! Those are the intruders! Capture them!"

"Man, they're persistent!" Gray said as he got into a stance. He heard a smirk from the fire-mage, "BRING IT ON-"  
Gray knew if that flame-for-brains tried to fight, he would be putting Lucy in even greater danger. "Natsu! Don't you dare fight! Whenever you get hit or attack, Lucy will feel the same impact too!" He warned Natsu.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Natsu said as he was trying his best of dodging 5 soldiers at the same time. Two soldiers were going to grab him behind, until Gray whacked them with a hammer he made out of ice. "Go on ahead! I'll keep 'em busy until you're outside!" He told Natsu after he said "Ice-Make: Floor!" and simply freezes the floor, which caused 10 of the soldiers to slip and make a clear path for Natsu to go in a different direction. As Natsu was desperately fighting the urge to go back and fight, it seems there's no end to the path he and Happy are on! "Oyeoye, Happy...How big is this alien spaceship!?" Natsu shouted his question at his partner.

"I don't know! Try finding an exit somewhere!" Happy admitted.

The salamander was trying to think hard on what should he do. Should he leave her with Happy and help Gray? Or just do what the ice-freak told him to do? This was one of the situations that really pissed him off. Since he has no idea what to do, he made a really awkward thinking face, which 'worried' Happy. "Natsu! Stop thinking! Thinking isn't like you! Quit it!"

"What's that supposed to mean!? Are you insulting me!?" Natsu asked, pissed off by his blue friend's comment.

"No! I'm just saying you need to stop thinking! Stop thinking! You'll hurt yourself!" Happy said honestly.

"DON'T SAY IT TWICE! And you _are_ insulting me, after all!" Natsu raged at his friend as fire was inside of his mouth as he was yelling.

"I am not! -I think.." Happy thought about it. Oh Jesus, the hothead got a real temper going on...Along with his patience...

"Ahhaahh! This whole damn alien spaceship is pissing me off!" The clearly bombed salamander complained just before he punched the wall. The amount of force he put into that punch, not only created large cracks within the wall, but it caused Lucy to spit up blood! What an idiot...Did he forget what Gray _just_ told him a minute ago!? "LUCY!" The idiotic fire-mage shouted her name as he noticed the scent of her blood, and he just realized that he had forgotten what Gray told him _not_ to do! "Ahh, my bad, my bad! I completely forgot what Gra-" Before the flame-brain could finish apologizing, Gray appeared out of nowhere running, and head smacked him hard.

"IDIOT! Didn't I _just_ tell you _not_ to get hurt, you ass!?" Gray insulted Natsu, seeming pissed off that Lucy got hurt.

The injured fire-mage rubbed his forehead with a couple of vein popping on his forehead. "Bastard! That hurt! I didn't get hurt!"

"Graaay!" Happy called the ice-mage. "You took care of them already?" Happy asked.

"Aaaah..." Gray thought, looking off to the side. And before he had the chance to answer, the three of them heard a bunch of footsteps and couple people yell, "There they are! Stop'em! Before they get outside! The ship's leaving in 25 minutes!"  
"Shit! There's like 30 of these bastards now!" Gray said as he ran ahead of Natsu and Happy. "Get moving, you moron!"

"O-Oye! Wait up ya damn ass!" Natsu cursed as he caught up to Gray. "I thought you said you'd take care of it!" He remarked. As the two mages were running, they butted heads as Happy followed behind them with a blank expression. "Sometimes you just need Erza here and there..." the exceed said.

"Idiot! Did you even see how big the ship looks like from the outside!?" Gray yelled with an irritated tone. "There's probably more than a thousand of those guys around here!"

"Yeah!? So _what!?_ Why did you take care of _those_ seven assholes!?" The flamehead pushed his head farther against the icehead's. Gray did the same with his head as he yelled, "_More _of them showed up! I can't get rid of every last one in my condition!" back at Natsu.

"What the hell were you doing that got you to use more than half of your magic!?" The pink-haired fire mage asked as he mimicked the ice-mage.

"I was trying to get Lucy out of that _thing_ while you were napping like an old man!" Gray responded. The two mages continued their bickering of throwing insults at each other as they gained plenty of distance from the soldiers. Their fight was non-stop for 3-5 hours trying to find an exit. And it seemed that the ship already taken off, but it didn't seem like it was flying just yet. Just floating there. Perhaps their trying to find a good time to jump into hyper space.

"Master Abyss!" A blonde mage yelled at the guildmaster to get her attention.

"What is it now?" She had a slight annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ummm...Captain Zue of the 12th branch is missing..." He informed.

"Oh, yes. I told her to go buy some supplies to fix the lower part of the ship." She answered.

"Ohhh..." The male thought as a cloud appeared over his head, showing Saki being chased by the council for not paying her purchases.

Over on the west side of the ship, a little blue exceed had the same face expression. Thankfully, 3-5 hours is enough to drain two idiots of their insults. As the two mages stopped running to catch their breaths, Natsu settled Lucy down to make sure she was alright. "Hey, Lucy! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Natsu asked as he was kneeling on one knee to look at her in the eyes.

Lucy heard his voice. She knew who is was, obviously. The celestial mage slowly lifted her eye lids, uncovering her brown eyes to look at him. Strangely, she couldn't move an inch of her body, as if she was paralyzed from the shoulders down. She tried moving again, but her body wouldn't listen to her. _"Lucy, are you okay?" _She faintly heard Natsu ask the same question, since she didn't answer the first time. Lucy slowly nodded her head, it's the best she could do in her condition.

"Great!" Natsu said with a big smile.

That smile. His bright, childish smile somehow made her feel more comfortable. And she couldn't help, but show a small smile after his. Her little smile made Natsu and Gray feel better, seeing that she'll make it out okay once they find an exit. That is,_if _they find one. It seemed odd, the two of them, plus Happy and Lucy, have been traveling on the same path for how many hours? And yet, they haven't found a single exit or a different path! Not to mention a single person! Gray soon realized this and said, "Hey! Don't you find it strange that we haven't found an exit yet?" He asked the two of them.

Natsu and Happy realized this too. "Now that you mention it..." Happy began with his paw on his cheek. "...we've been on the same path since we lost them. And, we haven't seen a single guard yet." He added.

This place just gets creepier and creepier by the minute. Not a single sound was made in front or behind them, not a single faint voice or footsteps. Dead silence. Just dead, and nothing else about it. No light, except for Natsu's now flaming hand, and not a single window. Dead. It made them feel like their trapped inside a void of darkness. "I don't have a good feeling about this place. Its giving me the creeps." Gray admitted as he was wandering his head around the dark empty hall, trying to look for something...Anything at this point.

"Should we go back?" Happy asked. The two mages could tell that the blue exceed was also starting to get the creeps of this place. Natsu definitely smelled something wrong about this, and he only realized it now? "Yeah, seems like a good idea." he agreed after he burned his flame out to pick up Lucy. But, before he could, he felt a whack on the back of his head. "Ouch! That hurt, bastard! What'd ya do that for this time!?" He yelled as he set the two of his hands on fire. If only the firebreather had brains instead of flames...Things would be so much easier for everyone...

"You idiot! How are we suppose to know where we are going if we don't have a light!? Gray asked rhetorically loudly.

"How am I supposed to carry her _without_ hurting her!? And there's a straight path!" The flame-head asked, being provoked by the ice-mage.

"_I'll _carry her! _You _light your hand up!" The half-naked man ordered the annoyed salamander. The ice-mage bent his knee's so Happy could place Lucy on his back.

"At least put some damn clothes on, pervert." Natsu muttered while crossing his arms, unpleased.

Ooohh~ Someone's jealous~

"Ah?" Gray turned his head at Natsu with a red vein pop on the back of his head. Now he's being provoked..."You say something you little punk!?"

Not at all interested in the unnecessary fight the two idiots are about to have, Happy flew past them to go back and at least find a room that they might've missed. He sighed and said, "I can't tell whether they're on the same wavelength or not..."

BONK! Happy's forehead knocked on something that blocked his way from getting any further. "AHH! Natsu! Lucy! Graay!" The blue nekomander hollered for the three of his friends as he was waving his arms up and down frantically. The call of the three mages made the two pause their bickering to give their attention to the frantic exceed.

"What's up, Happy?" Natsu asked.

"We're stuck!" he yelled.

"We're stuck!?" Gray asked shocked. "How are we supposed to leave now!?"

BONK! The flame-for-brains dash forward and ended up the same as Happy. "Ahh shit! We really are stuck!" After cursing, Natsu pressured his body and face against what seems like to be an invisible wall. After several futile attempts to break it, Natsu finally sat down. "Ah..it's no use." Salamander crossed his arms.

Gray thought about the situation. They could wait here for help, or they could head deeper into the ship. The aura coming off from it seemed evil, and ghostly. And neither options were a good idea. "Guess our only option now is to move forward. But seriously, how big is this spaceship anyway-" He was interrupted by flame-for-brains.

"What!?" Natsu stood up. "We can't go in there! If there's no buddy here, then obviously they got this entire section booby trapped!"

Gray headbutted Natsu. "Then explain how we didn't run into any traps for the past 3-5 hours! And besides, only _you_ would run into something that obvious!"

"Whadya say!?" Natsu said, being provoked again by the ice-mage.

Fearing that Lucy would be caught in the middle of their argument, Happy flew behind Gray and picked Lucy up from his back. Not at all did the ice-mage notice. He and the fire-mage tackled each other creating a dust cloud. Happy sighed of this happening again. "There they go again..."

It was only a spare moment when Happy heard a small laugh. "_kukukuku"_ is what he heard, coming from deeper inside the ship. Soon, a small, red whisp shown itself from out of the darkness. "_kukukuku" _it laughed again, clearly only drawing the blue exceed's attention. The little red whisp slowly floated off to the side, where the light emitting off from it revealed a red button. It had the words, "Eject" written above it.

Uh-oh, that doesn't look good.

Happy was a little confused by this. "What are you-" The red whisp pushed the red button after an evil giggle. Then the three, Natsu, Happy, and Gray heard a long 'beep' sound, three seconds at the most. This caused Natsu and Gray to stop fighting. Gray was on top of Natsu while Natsu's foot was pushed against his face. The both looked at each other, then back at Happy, then repeated. Then, a strong gale of wind picked them up from their feet, sending them flying deeper inside of the ship, or what it would seem like. "Waaah! What the hell is going on now!?" Natsu asked, spinning around crazy. He was the only one who's spinning, really.

"How come it's just you!?" Gray asked.

"What makes you think I knooooww!?" Spinning Natsu would say.

"What is this wind any-WAAAYSS!?" This wind picked up a couple miles faster, and everyone was yelling and spinning fast. Within a couple of seconds later, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray were thrown out of a random part of the ship. It looked like they were about 600 feet in the air. "Oh hey, we're gunna die." Said Gray.

"Natsu..I'm out of magic." Said Happy.

"What did you saaaaaay!?" Natsu asked as the four of them were falling. "Ahhhh! Ok, ok! Grab onto something!" Natsu said.

"Grab onto _what!?_ We're falling!" Gray yelled. For the rest of the scene, everyone was just screaming and falling until Natsu landed on his front and his head crashed against a rock. Gray was still falling and yelling as he tried to use his arms as wings, until he fell head first 'safely' into a bush. Happy, however fell straight onto the ground safely as if you dropped a teddy bear. The ice-mage pulled his head out of the bush and rubbed the side of his head. "Ttaku...Not a very nice way to kick someone out of your-Huh, Natsu!?"

"D-damn, that hurt..." Natsu cursed as he sat up. "We're not dead? It hurt like hell though..." It took him a couple of seconds to realize something's missing. "Uhhh...Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked just before he looked up. His eyes grew large as Lucy was a foot above him and landed straight on top of him. "F-found her..." He managed to squeeze out a couple of words, as he was suffocating in between her breasts.

Whoa, chest time already?

The blonde stellar mage slowly opened her eyes. "_Huh? Where am I now?"_ She asked herself in her head. She felt something breathing on her chest, and what she saw made her face bright red. Why must this always happen to her, she thought. "N-NATSU!?" She immediately sat up and was shaking. "W-what exactly happened!?" She asked.

Being the mischievously blue exceed Happy is, he said "They liiiiike each other~" Happy teased, only to see the embarrsed look on the mages' faces, which worked pretty well.

"We..We _don't_ like each other!" Lucy said with an embarrassed face. Making it too obvious that she's lying.

Terrible liar much? Seems like it.

Natsu was in the position every guy wants to be in with a girl. Lying on the ground while having the perfect view of her panties. Most guys would be quick to make a move on her in this situation. However, Natsu was a tad bit different. He was staring straight at them, rosy-red pink panties with a heart right in the middle. Salamander's face slowly turned into a cute shade of pink. "I-Uh...Cute panties..." Those words were meant to stay in his head, but they slipped out!

"Huh?" Lucy was confused at first, but then she realized the position she is in. Her face quickly turned into the color of Erza's hair. The bashful celestial mage covered herself and rammed her fist into the fire-mage's face after she let out a cute "Kya!" Blood ran down from his face nose after the punch, it was already bleeding anyways. Lucy quickly got off of Natsu, trying to get rid of her embarrassed face. " We...We don't like each other! Not at all, Happy!" she insisted relentlessly.

"Haihai~ Whatever you say Lucy~" Happy teased again.

"Knock it off!" The blonde would demand. Just as she was about to punch that annoying feline's teeth in, she heard Gray's voice. The female mage turned her head, seeing the half-naked man run towards her and Natsu while waving his hand. "Where are your clothes!?"

"You guys alright?" The ice-mage Natsu and Lucy as the fire-mage got on his feet.

"Yeah, think so...What was that wind anyways?" Natsu asked while scratching the back of his head.

The stellar mage had no idea what they were talking about, since she _was _passed out for quit a while. What exactly happened to her, she thought. It felt so strange. When it all began, the first she could remember, after she kicked Natsu and Happy out of her apartment, that she was writing in her journal, then a loud bang on the door, and now she's outside somewhere in Magnolia with her two idiots, Natsu and Gray. But, during that time, she felt a sharp pain in her head, like someone shoved a thousand needles into her skull. She does remember being kidnap by someone, she can't remember who or why though. Trying to remember what exactly happened made her chest hurt. Wait...Her _chest_ is hurting!? Oh no, here it comes again. The sharp pain in her head, the raising heat that made her sweat like a dog, hard to breath, it was happening again. But why? She's not attached to that Abyss whatever machine anymore! It shouldn't be happening. The mage placed two of her hands on her head, feeling great pain. "My head...Its hurts.." She said, before the two mages noticed her pain.

"H-hey..Lucy! What's wrong?!" Natsu asked with a worried face.

"I'm...fine..." She tried to say, but her voice sounded so shaky, it was hard to hear her though. This made the two mages, plus Happy, gather around her, worried.

"Do you need anything?" Gray asked.

It was terrible. She felt like she was in the middle of a desert, ready to have a heat stroke. Her head began pounding as the sharp pain gotten more painful. What was causing this? Is this some type of symptom from the Abyss Merge she was in for so long? She couldn't tell. Soon enough, her legs failed her and caused her to fall into Natsu's hands. "Lucy!" The fire-mage cried out her name.  
"What's wrong with her!?" Asked the ice-mage. Being worried about her, the fire-mage placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "Her forehead's burning up...We have to get her back to the guild, quickly!"

As Natsu carried Lucy back to the guild along with Gray, followed by Happy, Master Makarov was staring at the letter he received from Wendy earlier. "Hmmm...This does not bold well." He said in a serious tone. He took his eyes off of the letter for a moment to look up at the ceiling, thinking... "_Curse of the Abyss, huh?"_ He thought. Then he heard the guild's door slam open, and it got everyone's attention. It was Natsu, Gray, and Happy, and Lucy was in Natsu's arms. "Mina!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu!? Gray!? What took you guys so long to rescue Lucy!?" Master Makarov asked, slightly shocked how beat up they look. "That doesn't matter right now! Just help her!" Natsu shouted.

While everyone was busy helping Lucy and figuring out what was wrong with her, a large spaceship about ten hundred thousand kilometers away from Earthland's orbit was preparing for hyperspace. Saki entered the main part of the ship, where the controls are and a large window that had a view of the stars. "Ne, Vivi." She called out to her master while scratching the back of her head.

The Dragon-Titan mage heard a minor growl from Vivi, "I told you to call me 'Master Abyss'."

"Errr..Sorry,..I guess." The mage apologized. "So, I've been wondering since we left that planet rock for a while...Mind answering a question?" The blonde mage asked as she dropped to a seat and placed her feet on the table, as her master was sitting mature-like.

"Ask away. We can't jump into hyperspace until there's a clear path back to Avalon." Master Abyss said with her fist against her cheek.

"Avalon!?" Saki was slightly shocked. "The hell are we going back to that sorry piece of crap, ah? Its so boring going back to the fancy planet...The god there is such a creep. So, how come we're stopping there?" She asked.

"Since you unnecessary destroyed the rear of the ship, we cannot stay in hyperspace too long or else the ship will explode. I don't want to hear your excuse why, you could've just killed whoever." Master Abyss said.

"Ahh? What's the fun in killing 'em right away!? Don't you enjoy the red world?" Saki asked.

"I'm not very interested in it at the moment." She answered. "Killing worthless lives is just a waste of precious time. So, what was it you wanted ask? You did say something was on your mind, did you not?"

"Oh, yeah! Yeah! Right. How come you let them get away? She _is _an important piece to this entire plan that you've worked so hard on for the past 19 years..." Saki spotted a grin on her guildmaster's face. "Uhhh...Ok now..You're creeping me out with that grin! What's so funny anyways!?"

"Hm. Indeed, I do need her. But, what's the fun of it if you kill a worthless life too soon?" She said, taking Saki's words from her mouth. "The final battle against time and darkness is not for until 10-15 more years to come. I'll surely get bored if I finish too quickly."

Saki cocked up an eyebrow, since she has no idea how's that even funny. But, after thinking about it for a while, Saki formed a wide grin. "Heeeh? So that's what you meant by 'entertainment'. You really are evil..."

"Get your feet off of the table and sit down correctly." Master Abyss commanded. "We're jumping into hyperspace."

"AH!? ALREADY!? But you know I have fear of heights!"

"Shut up already. That's completely irrelevant."

The giant spaceship's engines started up for hyperspace. The jump to hyperspace involves a brief but violent acceleration to high relativistic speeds and then a leap beyond the lightspeed threshold by some unknown mechanism, and they disappeared without a trace behind. As for the members of Fairy Tail, everyone was quite. Not a sound, not a voice, not a noise. Wau, that's certainly a first...Master Makarov was speaking with Natsu and Gray after he folded the letter he received from Wendy back in his pocket.

"Did you find anything about them while you were gone?" He asked the two mages.

Natsu and Gray thought about it for a while. A lot has happened that they are not completely sure of, or _why_ it happened. Things like the spaceship, 'aliens' or whatever, no humans in a guild, dragon-titan whatever, 14 captains, number identifying who's the stronger than who, soldiers and guards, Abyss Merge, it's not at all what they would call a guild. It doesn't matter whether or not they understand what happened, they're gone and Makarov needs answers. They have to tell him at least exactly what happened they best they could. Gray was the first to speak up and said, "Well...It's nothing what we would call a guild... They're ranking their members by their strength; putting them into these squads and having the 14 strongest members take charge of them. And the guild's master's name is Master Abyss, Vivi I think is her first name..." After exchanging a couple of looks with the master, Gray suddenly remembers something important they have COMPLETELY forgotten about. "Erza! Where is she!?" He asked while looking frantically around the room.

"Calm down, Gray. She's with Lucy in the infirmary. Her injuries are bit more serious than Lucy's, but she'll live." Makarov informed Gray and he let out a sigh of relief. The master turned his head at Natsu. "What about you?"

The fire-mage thought about it for a while as well. Almost everything that has happened between him and whatever Saki is and Lucy. He rubbed the back of his head before answering, "I'm not very sure, exactly...Everything seemed so blurry when I was looking for Lucy." Master Makarov thought about this for a while, giving what Gray has told him, the letter makes complete sense. It's still a surprise how that letter even got into Lucy's apartment anyways. Makarov directed his attention away from the two mages when he see's Max running to him. "Did Polyushka said she was coming?" He asked.

Max shook his head as he stood up straight, "N-no, Master...I knocked more than 30 times on her door and no answer."

"Then knock 30 _more_ times!" Makarov said.

"Haah?! She'll chase me away with her broom if I bother her anymore!" Max responded.

"Hmm...Then we'll just have to bring Lucy to her if she's being too stubborn to come here!" Makarov suggested.

"Master! Lucy's very ill, we can't just move her!" Max said, disagreeing with Makarov.

"Then what else do you want us to do? Something is causing Lucy great pain, and we don't know _what _or _why_ exactly. That is why, it's best to get things straighten out as soon as possible while we still can." Makarov said.

"I'll bring here to Poly's, gramps!" Natsu volunteered. "If it get's Lucy back to her usual loud self, then we should head over there right away!" Natsu finished, and Makarov nodded just before he looked at Gray. "Gray, you go too." Gray nodded.

Being the eager flamehead he is, Natsu quickly dashed up the stairs of the guild and barge right in the infirmary. What he saw was not a peaceful sleeping Lucy, but it was a rather quite shock of what he really saw. Lucy laid on the infirmary bed holding pillow near her. She looked so buttered and frail, and her eyes were a bit red from crying so much. Still, tears were running down her face and onto the bed. He made a small gasp once he immediately stopped and saw her tears and what she looked like. "Lucy? ...Nandaiyo? You look like you're gunna break just by touching you!" He said as the stellar mage noticed him. She hid her face with the pillow in her arms as he would approach her.

"M-master Abyss...she took them...mina..." Her frail voice spoken as it was a bit shaky. The pink-haired salamander didn't know what she meant by '_them'_, until he thought about it carefully. "Eh? You mean that guildmaster took your keys!?" He asked just before he nodded, biting her lip. "Well...I guess we gotta get them back then!" He smiled, trying to cheer her up. Natsu never did liked it when Lucy cried. Not during the S-Class test when Acnologia attacked the island, not when Michelle 'died' during the Infinity clock, and not during the Daimatou Enbu after when she lost to Flare, none of those times.

Lucy removed only a part of the pillow so she could look at Natsu in the eyes. "But...How? They left...They got what they wanted..." She said disappointingly.

Natsu smiled. "Don't worry, Lucy! We'll find a way! We always do. Especially for family members." A little smiled appeared on the blonde's face. "Yeah!" As she nodded and sated up. "I believe in you." She would say as she rubbed her eyes from the tears. Natsu realized that she only sad "you", and he blushed as he smiled cheesy. "Eheheheheh..." He shook his head like he was snapping out of a daydream. "Oh, that's right! We're going to Poly's house!" He got closer to Lucy and removed the covers that was covering Lucy. She was wearing her PJ's, and for some reason, it made the celestial mage blush. The fire-mage slid his arm under her legs, and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. "Let's go to get you healed! I wanna get you to feel better already so we can go on that mission together!" He held the blonde mage with one arm under her neck and the other under her legs, it looks like they just got married. The celestial mage's face turned into a cute shade of pink.

"I..I can walk, stupid!" She was actually lying. Her body felt numb and paralyzed after being taken out of the Abyss Merge, and she couldn't move a single inch of her body! But now, the paralyzing felt like it was wearing off. She could move only the top part of her body, not her legs. And therefore; she cannot walk on her own.

"Don't worry about it! I got you." He responded along with another smile. And it was quite amused with the pouting face she made.

"I'll go too." Erza said as she stood up from the bed she was lying on. She was covered in bandages, like she took heavy injuries during her 'fight' with Master Abyss, which ended in humility.

"Erza! You shouldn't move, you took a lot of injuries back there!" Lucy said, trying to convince her scarlet friend from leaving the infirmary room.

"I'm fine, Lucy. Thanks, but I'm more worried about you." Erza said with a calm, reassuring smile.

As Natsu, carrying Lucy, and Erza walked down the steps, everyone had a worried face as they looked at Lucy. Natsu and Erza had the same worried expression until they spotted Gray, Wendy, Elfman, and Gildarts. Strange combination there...When Erza ran up ahead, Natsu continued to walk at the same pace since he's carrying Lucy, but before he could walk outside of the guild, he was stopped by Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu!" The short-silver haired mage called to her childhood friend. "Having this many people go to Poly-san's house is a bit too much, don't cha think?" She asked. "Maybe you should stay with me, and let just Gray take her!" Lisanna smiled innocently, even though she clearly wanted him to stay for her own personal reasons. The stellar mage wasn't very surprised when the take-over mage came to stop the fire-mage from leaving. After all, Lucy believes that they _like_ each other.

The pink-haired mage was just about to answer his childhood friend, but Erza yelled while she was with the group. "Natsu, we're going ahead!" She informed.

Natsu sighed. "Haihai...I'll catch up to you guys."

Lisanna pouted. "Awww...You're still going? Why?" The silver female mage asked as she was displeased on the inside. She hated the fact that Natsu pays more attention to Lucy than he does to her. Overall, she just wants them to be as far away as possible so she can have her chance. Her and Natsu aren't in a relationship, so she might as well take advantage of that.

Much of a dense flamehead Natsu is, he didn't notice that she was pulling off a fake act. Its no wonder, actually. She acts like her normal self around everyone else, except when Natsu and Lucy are together, and so close to each other as that. Natsu smiled usually at Lisanna and said, " 'Cause a family member is hurt. Plus- Poly makes good sandwiches! We'll be back in no time, don't worry Lisanna! Just wait here with everyone else and we'll be right back as soon as Lucy's feeling better." He told her. Which soon made her cross her arms and say, "Fine. I'll see you when you get back then." Just before she left to go back inside the guild, she gave Lucy a dirty look, it wasn't so long for the stellar mage to notice, which made Lucy a bit confused at what she must've done to upset Lisanna.

As Natsu carefully ran up to the group, Makarov was standing outside of the guild, holding the letter in his hand behind his back. The master looked up at the sky and thought,_ " Owner of the Abyss, is that how it is? Is she the goddess of death with the dark power to destroy the world, and is not her aim? What are you trying to tell me,...old friend?"_ to himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy fights Dx They get better when they fight people who are on the same level as them. I promise it'll get better, I SWEAR IT. :D I might be taking a little break to watch this anime I got into, Aqaurion Genesis, and I'm addicted to it as much as Fairy Tail. I highly recommend you guys to watch it~ Its a real time-killer or whatever XD **  
**Oh, and for those who want to see the appearance of Saki and how big her breath attack was, click here , . ?fref=ts. I ask that no one adds her unless you plan on roleplaying with her, and if you want to fight her, you have to follow her standards. Sorreh xD**  
**Don't be shy! Tell me what you think about this chapter, and if I improved compared to the last two ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: New Encounter

************THIS IS A MUST READ BEFORE READ****************

**Wow, that made no sense. xD LOL xD Alright, so...Quick vocab terms for you guys so you wont get confused xD  
The word 'Drake' means a race of smaller versions of dragons. The main difference is just their height and weight. They can breath fire, but not as much as dragons can. And if you don't know what 'the age of bending' refers to, it's talking about the era of water bending, fire bending, earth, air, blahblahblah...All that Avatar and Korra stuff xDDD XD (Hey...I know what you're thinking...I LIKE CROSSOVERS.) And if you want to view what the new characters will look like , you may view my Fanfiction gallery on my DeviantART account. Look for this chapter's preview, which should say "Curse Of The Abyss: Chapter 4 Preview". As for Yamato, you can view what he looks like right here - rtenzo .deviantart art/ Bleach-OC-Dyo-Kagoshima-294400944 (No spaces, and the Http thing in front. I can't post the link on here xD xD Or you could just look up Dyo Kagoshima on DA. OR, well, the photo is in my Bleach OC favorite folder. XD xD  
Ahem, this chapter was kinda annoying to write...Which is why it took me so damn long to write it -_-' No to fear my young readers! I will be back with quicker updates- Hopefully. College= busy busy Molly-senpai...or sempai...Doesn't matter, right? LOL. xD**

**AHHHH! I almost forgot~ I changed the people who are going to Poly-san's house to help Lucy get cured. Don't worry~ c:**  
**Enjoy reading~**

**AGAIN THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY ANNOYING TO TYPE SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR ANY RANDOMNESS. Hehe, 'randomness'...Pfft..."_random"...PPFTT-OKAY WILL YOU JUST STAPH READING THIS ALREADY AND ENJOY THIS LONG CHAPTER THATYOUGUYSHAVEBEENWAITINGFOROVER2MONTHS.  
Dammit, that was suppose to be a question. -.- Besides, I need to watch more Fairy Tail...  
JUST READ THE DAMN CHAPTER. oVo_**

* * *

The calm breeze of the wind, the roaring tides of the beautiful waves nearby, and a group of Drakes passing by over the guild. It all seems so...boring. Well, to a certain 'gloomy' captain's perspective, it certainly was. At the top of a grassy hill, laying on his back with his hands behind his head, there he was. Captain of the 9th division/squad, ranked 6th as the strongest captain, Yamato Kagoshima. He has a handsome, long face that was both serious and manly, but calm as of right now. He looked like a samurai back in the feudal time with his left arm being shown bare, and his long sword located on his side in it's sheath. His long, messy black hair was tied up into a high pony tail, to keep it away from his face. His beautiful teal eyes kept hidden just before they were revealed to look up at the sky. Yamato sighed, seeing that the four suns were hiding behind a fat, obnoxious cloud. All he had on his mind was this "war" that is happening between his guild, Vasto Lorde, and Master Kurushimeru's guild, Dark Eclipse. He hadn't hept it in his head for this long because it was important, it's because he thinks it's stupid. His opinion about the whole damn war was all **bullshit**. Heck, the _whole_ reason it happened is bullshit. Two of the most strongest guilds in Avernus are waging war against each other over the most ridiculous reason, in his opinion. Yamato didn't favor the war as much as everyone else did. The kuro-haired man was trying to relax and be that lazy-ass Zero, who's the 11th squad's captain and ranked the 4th strongest captain out of the 14. Mostly, he's known for getting his ass kicked by the guildmaster, just for pissing her off all the time. Above that, he's greatly known for being the most laziest asshole on the entire planet; the captain who set the recorded for 'the least job taker award'.

Even on a comfortable grassy hill, where you can fall asleep peacefully in a mater of seconds, the war was nakedly and aggressively boring. But it was a strange type of boredom. The boredom Yamato had in his gut had like a twist, like the kind that can cause his heart to ache, which was strange 'cause he had no idea why. The day would be warm and utterly vacant. All you can see is just the waving land of the grassy hills, a bit of the ocean at the horizon, and behind him was the guild that looked like a giant castle built on a great mountain. And he could feel the boredom dripping inside him like a leaky faucet, except it felt like some sweet liquid instead of water, which he didn't like. (It happen to remind him of some annoying stalker of his) He tried uncurling his fist as he laid flat on the hill, letting his thoughts go.

The man pulled out his book of famous astral poems he borrowed from Dragonspyre's biggest library. He flipped through the pages, looking for his favorite poem, and recited the words calmly and clear, like a bubbling spring.

"The lunar eclipse fills the sky," Yamato began, flipping to the next page, and slipping his hand back under his head for support.

"The sun imposes it's will as it eats away the moon. The sun's will weakens and the moon appears once again," he flips again.

"The moon's pale green light silently illuminates our dreams." A strange poem it may be to recite at this hour. Well, it is daylight...And the weather is a good for spring fever...He might as well read a poem about moons and dreams then! -sarcasm-

You'd think, this isn't so bad. And right when you hear a large boom, like someone dropped an atomic bomb a couple miles ahead, and your nuts would fly up into your throat and you'd be squealing pig squeals. That kind of boredom. Though it was killed as he was reciting the poems, then brought back to life by that damn explosion noise. His precious time of silence, ditch him.

Yamato's reaction: He flew straight up into a sitting position with his hand on the handle of his katana. You could think that Master Kurushimeru sent his 7 warlords, his elite S-class members, to attack Dragonspyre and the guild again. And boy, he couldn't be anymore wrong than mixing pudding and dog shit right now. Two of the top strongest captains, Saki Zue, ranked number 3, the 12th division/squad's captain, and Sora Atomichaze, ranked number 2, the 13th division's captain. As explained in detail before, Saki is _The_ Dragon-Titan Slayer, as in the only one. The armor she casually wears all the time is made from dragon scales of Apollo. Apollo is the name of the sun dragon, not to be confused with the fire dragon; Igneel, or the Shadow Angel; Apollonius the embodiment of the sun. Her blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail, and her blue guild mark on her thigh as the number 3 is located on her neck. Her eyes are very similar to Natsu's. Saki holds the title for Vasto Lorde's heaviest drinker. She set the record for drinking 999 barrels in 2 days without getting sober. Sora Atomichaze is a bluenette who's hair is tied in a messy side braid. Her clothing makes her look like she's back in the age of bending, but she looks like she's more of a hand-to-hand combat person. Her eye's are a little droopy, like Gray's, and are a bright yellow color, like the outside of the sun up close. Sora holds the title for Vasto Lorde's Arutimettosutomukikka (Translation: Ultimate Storm Kicker), she's known best for the guild's number 1 most deadliest kicker and hitter. But, her main abilities are unknown and said to be even more deadly. If her temper was set off into a flame, her strength would be on par with the guildmaster's.

...Okay,...So that's a little _too _(way too) exaggerated...More like the Captain of the 14th squad, who's obviously ranked 1, who's name is not to be spoken so casually.

The kuro-haired samurai sighed seeing that it was nothing but a false alarm. "_They're going at it again, those damn idiots," _he thought to himself. He then snarled in annoyance as he watched the two most idiotic members in the entire guild having a doomsday brawl. The two captain's fist clashed, and a shock wave so powerful occurred that it blasted the top of a couple mountains off into smithereens.

"Always raising such a racket!" He raised his voice, showing annoyance and an irritated facial expression.

The very annoyed samurai looked around the area of where he was sitting, looking for anything he could use to throw at them, and hopefully knock their brains out of their heads...If they had anything. Fighting like cats and dogs...Damn, shouldn't they just act mature like the rest of the captains and grow up already? But, little did it actually mattered to him. It's none of his business, why should he care? The rest of the scenario will go exactly like this as he predicted: Master Abyss will come back from Avalon again, see the destruction of the area around the guild, and knock the two of the morons' heads off like a golf ball. Yep, that's how it always ended whenever there's a fight between those two. And it's always been boring as hell no going anywhere. The samurai no longer had any interest in the disaster that was occurring, and laid back on the green grass as the wind brushed by him and the rays of the four suns touch his angelic skin after the cloud dispersed.

As cold as a man he may seem to be, he actually enjoys the nice weather in Dragonspyre. The roars of the dragons passing by, and the breeze of the wind. It would remind him of the times when he was a kid, before he came to this planet. Yes, believe it or not. Unlike the rest of the members, he's human, but with superhuman strength and a longer lifespan. In the depths of his mind, there lied a memory he hadn't forgotten in years. Standing on the top of Earthland's largest hill with a friend, who's face is blurred out due to his vague vision, and the two of them would hold up binoculars. They have been on that hill for over 3-5 days, waiting for the right time to see their favorite species pass by. And, appearing within the horizon, the two of them widened their eyes as they saw the most magnificent sight: the 3 dragons of Fiore; Igneel, the fire dragon, Grandeeney, the wind dragon, and Metalicana, the iron dragon. It was the first time Yamato had ever seen such strong looking dragons before. They looked like ruling kings, flying high above the sky, and their wings rushing through the air, astonishing. A little sigh came from the young boy next to Yamato.

"_Three__ of them are missing...," _he said, but not at all did the long haired child listen.

_"It's beautiful,"_ he remarked in awe, gazing upon the three dragons.

The boy next to Yamato took another glance at the scenery, and he casually chortled.  
_  
"Yeah, aren't we lucky," _his friend would smirk with a enjoyable grin.

The two would stand proudly, cheering, yelling, as the dragons would fly above them to the other side of the world. They stood there, feeling as if they were two kings who had just conquered an entire country by themselves.

"_Let's protect our dream!"_

Yamato nodded with a wide grin.

_"Yeah! Like always!"_

Then, slowly, as if like smoke, the vision would fade away into a black or white screen, and a completely different scene had shown itself. The entire area was burned, people dying, people screaming for a hero to save them from death, and a kid with hundreds of scars and bruises would be standing on the same hill with a long edge sword, tainted with blood. His face, looked as if he didn't give a single jack shit about life, and those piercing corpse eyes, almost as if he could see right through you and drag your soul into the depths of hell.

_"It was all a lie,"_ he said. _Everything, and now it's gone, _he'd thought.

And coming from up the hill again, there was his one and only friend, who's face is still blurry. He was panting, covered in scratches and wounds, and he looked almost as if he could scream from the top of his lungs at any moment.  
_  
"Yamato-kun! W-why did you do this!? Why did you destroy everyone's happiness!?" _Yamato's friend asked, as his voice sounded very brittle.

"_What about the dream we were heading to!?" _The boy's voice sounded like broken glass before he began crying.

_"Lies do not deserve to live, and you too, are nothing more than a lie," _He answered, his friend who's shocked, backed up. And then, without any hesitation, Yamato took the blood tainted sword and cut him down with no remorse inhabiting in his mind.

_"See? Now, you are dead too,"_ he said tonelessly as he walked off into the burning area to finish his business.

The memory would die out like a wave of flames flashed behind the emotionless young boy, and all he could remember afterwards were the cries and screams from children and women, and the yells of the men protecting them. Yamato would repeat the memory in his mind over and over again, still no remembrance of why or what he really did. But, even without knowing, that last thought of his dear friend he killed, caused a single tear of an unknown feeling run down his flawless skin. Yamato noticed half of his cheek was wet, and placed the tip of his fingers on his cheek.

"Tears? Tche," He smirked. "how stupid," he spoke to himself.

A couple of birds chirped just before Yamato suddenly heard gentle footsteps traveling towards him. "What fun this is," a dark red-haired female commented as she walked to the kuro-haired man from behind him.

"Today, I am finally going 'play' with the humans." She said, standing tall with her arms crossed, showing a delightful grin, full of excitement. Oh snap, something got her all pumped up so early in the morning...

Great, just perfect. Just when he was finally getting some time by himself, _she_ of all people just had to show up and ruin his moment. He doesn't mind anyone in the guild much, really. It's just that _this_ one in particular he can't stand. As much as he tried to pretend she wasn't there, it was no use. The female got impatient of his slow response.

She crossed her arms with a pouting face, showing her bright yellow eyes as she said, "Ignoring me again as usual, aren't you?"

Again, he did not answer, treating her as if she was air. This sort of "silent treatment" she would always get from him annoyed her the most.

"You seem to have plenty of free time to relax, Yamato-kun." She said as she tipped over, trying to get his attention by blocking away his precious sunlight. She tried from all directions, waving her arms quickly up and down, as if there was something icky on her that freaked her out.

"Tch...What now?" He said annoyed, hoping that there's some other chick who sounds exactly the same as this one.

"Oh, it's just you..." Yamato sighed in disappointment.

The attitude he was giving he certainly displeased her, since she was hoping to have a little chit-chat with him. She didn't come all the way out here so he could give her the cold shoulder. What a jerk. But, for some reason, that's what she likes about him."_You've always been like this_,..._Yamato-kun_." she thought to herself.

"Captain Furyo," Yamato called her last name, as she was a bit in a daze. He gave her a weird look, since she was smiling at him odd. And it was creeping him out. "Tch..." He sounded irritated as her continuous smiling got from creepy, to scary.

"Captain Furyo," he called her one more time, but picked up his voice a bit louder. "Will you snap out of it already!?" He asked with a vein pop on his forehead as he curled his fist.

Furyo-Taicho was in the middle of a fantasy. Oh how badly she wanted it to be reality...Her long, black-haired prince charming to sweep her off her feet on a magical pony. And later they would ride off into the sunset to have unbearable sex and make 10-30 babies. Quite an exaggeration...She snapped out of her dreamworld, hearing the main male character's voice of her fantasy. Almost every girl wants to hear the man of her dreams' voice after having a dream. This, however, was not in the way she expected. The two of them are out in a ocean of a grassy field, what was she expecting? Obviously, she didn't want him to think she was dreaming about him for a quick moment. That would just lower his expectations of her even more...Not like there's hardly any left.

"Ahh-ah-h-h-ahe..." She awkwardly scratched her left cheek as she stuttered, trying to come up with a different topic. She quickly pointed at the fight between Sora and Saki while sweating and said, "They need a vacation or something, don't you think!?"

"W-who's the blue one fighting Saki again!?" She asked as she stuttered a lot and awkwardly laughed.

Yamato lifted an eyebrow as his face turned into a bit of a scowl. He had no idea why she was acting so awkwardly towards him, not like he cares or anything...He facepalmed when she asked who was the bluenette, of all people. "Sora Atomichaze, Captain of the 13th division, ranked number 2. Her hand-to-hand combat is the most deadliest in Vasto Lorde." After detailing who Captain Sora was to Captain Furyo, he spotted a thinking face upon her.

"What're making that face for?" He asked, being a little creep out.

"Hmmm...I feel like I heard that name before a long time ago...Sora...Sora Atomichaze..." The red-head said as she thought some more. The name sounded _sooo_ familiar, like she read it in a book, or heard it from someone. Sora, is the captain's name of the 13th divison, and it rings such a forgotten bell to the red female.

Yamato looked up at the sky before he asked her, "Do you know the story of the Avatar who surpassed death over 700 years ago?" The legendary story of the great Avatar who lived longer than any of them, and is still alive. Long, long, ago, precisely 700 years ago, just as Yamato said, the current Avatar who can control all of the four elements, water, earth, fire, and air, drank the blood of a god and became immortal. The background story of how it all happened cease to exist, but it is told to be legendary.

"Why or course! It _is_ one of the famous legends in Avernus' history." She said, then she started being all dramatic. "Even someone like I who has so little time on my hands made the time to read!"

Kagoshima-san rolled his eyes as Captain Furyo acted dramatic. He then pointed to the fight and said, "That's who Sora is. Will you knock it off with that drama act!? It's annoying."

"Heeeh!? You're lying! I guess we aren't the only captains here with a legend to share...Including Saki...All of the captains in our guild are pretty famous, huh?" Furyo asked shocked with her hand in front of her mouth.

"Only in Avernus...We are." Yamato replied, lying back on the grassy hill, letting out a sigh, accepting that there will have to be a different time where he could have his privacy to himself. Or, preferably, a better hiding spot.

The red-head tilted her head in confusion. "Heh? A-Avernus...?" She asked, as a aluminium butterfly slowly flew across the scenery, onto Yamato's finger and planted it's tiny feet on the edge. You could hear a vein popping from Yamato's forehead, which was so loud that it made the butterfly take off immediately, soaring to the bright picture of the sun, until it's image disappeared in the light.

"It's no wonder," he stated calmly.."If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid!" Yamato insulted the red-haired captain as a shocked expression formed on her face, while his was annoyed. Her face looks a little bit like this - |(O_O)/

The red-head bent her back and placed her hands on her hip as she asked the obvious, "Hmph! Are you calling me, a member of a species superior to yours, stupid!? You're insulting me? And yet you're here taking a nap like it's Friday! Hmph!" She crossed her arms with a pouting face.

Looks like Yamato won't be getting his special alone time soon...The only thing he is getting is a one-sided argument with an idiot. "This is being lazy, trying to have some peace and quite, until now. And it is Friday, baka Rurabai." **Rurabai is the name of her species.** The red-head growled a bit at Yamato after calling her a baka Rurabai. She has no idea why he treats her so harshly. Like, you don't see him calling any of the other captains or members a baka. But, she can't help but wonder _what_ exactly she did to make him hate her so much...

There are just places in Yamato's mind that are off limits to her. Which explains why he would always get the 'wrong' impression on her. Since the day she met him, she always followed him "secretly" around the halls of the guild, eager to find out what he's like. She was always fascinated by his expressions he'd give whenever she see's him around the Necropolis which is the city that Vasto Lorde is located in. Seeing him around the food market, killing Gillian Titans out on the outskirts of the gates to HajiwaraSen, the city-state. All those times, she loved watching his daily routine. Being completely honest here, Kagoshima-san _was_ in fact the first person she met when she entered the guild. His face was cold at first, but...just faintly, very faint...There was a hint of kindness in his eyes, allowing a helping hand to her aid. "_Come. Master Abyss is waiting to meet you, Furyo-san_,"are the words she'll never forget. Because at the moment, it made her felt like she belonged in this guild, and called it home. Strange story for a guild that attacked Fairy Tail only a few hours ago...Well,...they hadn't actually ATTACKED but...They did kidnap Lucy and tried to do whatever the heck they failed to do because of Natsu and Gray. Fairy Tail considers them enemies regardless now, or until they find out what their objective is.

"Avernus is the quasar or star system that Dragonspyre, our planet, is in. If you were actually paying attention when you went to the university a couple hundred years ago, you would remember that the word "Avernus" actually means, "Home Of The Great War." Yamato explained. This kinda surprised her. He said it in a way that almost made it seem like he was trying to be nice to her.

"Yamato-kun...You..." She began. It wasn't just her imagination, was it? Is this the same feeling she felt on that day? Her first encounter with Kagoshima-san? Why though? He hates her doesn't he? And still, she had no idea why.

"-...Someone with a brain the size of a peanut...It's no wonder you can't remember what Avernus is. Besides,..." He pointed to her. "You're pretty weak for your species," he stated bluntly, which only made the girl feel even more insulted.

"What was that random insult for!?" Furyo asked pissed off. Yup, diffidently her imagination. What nerve this guy has! Insulting her at every chance he gets...Asshole..Such random mood swings this jerk has...And she gets the feeling he's only like that around her. She decided to just give up and move onto something else to talk about. She finally gets the chance to have a real conversation with him since he always takes the most longest job request there is, and she isn't planning to let him get away without _at least _having a 2 minute conversation with her. "Ne, Yamato-kun...Is the war going to happen again? With the way things are happening between Master Abyss and Master Kurushimeru?" She asked.

"Who knows? It's none of my business...The Jikan and Yami war whatever crap...It's nothing but irrelevant to me." He said, closing his eyes. Hopefully, he'll fall asleep and she'll give up and leave him alone. He inhaled the fresh air, getting comfortable. It made him almost forget the presence of the annoying red chick.

Furyo-Taicho looked up at the sky, looking at the group of Drakes flying around each other like a family. "I don't get it. Why did the battle began between Jikan and Yami anyways?" She asked. "Yami, which is darkness, rumored that he was reincarnated into Master Abyss, is suppose to be the enemy of Hikari, which is light. So, why is it Jikan, (time) instead of light?" She asked Yamato. (( Master Abyss is a female, just so. You won't get confused.))

"You know of the Yin and Yang theory, right?" He asked.

"Of course. That was part of the basics. Even such as _I_, would know something so simple!" She answered, using hand motions as she spoke.

According to the Yin and Yang theory, there's always light and darkness. It states that wherever there's light, there's always darkness, and wherever there's darkness, there's light. Darkness born from light, and light born from darkness. That's the Ying and Yang theory.

"Knowing the theory of Yin and Yang, Yami and Hikari, no matter how different you see them, they're equal. But that's not the reason for war. You'd think that having time and light on the same side would be a good thing, but in reality...Greater power can always turn into darkness." Yamato explained to the female.

"Hooh? It's no wonder...Then that would make...Master Abyss Yami then."

Yamato facepalmed. "At least you said something smart..." Yamato said just before she pouted at the insult. "Master Kurushimeru is the reincarnation of Jikan, who betrayed Hikari and Yami." He was just about to carry on about the whole story, until he realized who he was talking to. "Oye, Captain Furyo...Don't you have somewhere you need to be!? You did say you were getting off this planet!"

The female jumped back, as if he was a rat or some scary small animal or bug. "Heei! You don't have to be such a meanie!" The female said a little freaked out.

"M-Meanie...?" Yamato said just as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. _A child, since always..._He thought. She was always like a damn child, and he hated the fact that Master Abyss allowed an immature girl like her become one of the 14 Abyss Captains. It sickened him...He would've been a LITTLE bit nicer to her if she took the trial, or test whatever, doesn't matter, for the 10 Guardians or 7 Generals instead. A lot of immature folks like her belong in those two positions. They're short handed, anyways. Master Abyss killed several of them because they proven an act of treason in the help of Lucia Kurushimeru. Though, there was never enough proof to incriminate them.

The red-haired captain stuck out her tongue and started to run back to the guild. She looked back to say, "And I have a first name ya'know, Yamato-kun?!" She yelled, waving her fist up in the air.

Yamato sighed. Just be nice to her this one time, Yamato. Then she'll finally leave you A-LO-NE. "Kaigai..." He said her first name under his breath, hoping it would satisfy her already.

Even from that distance, she heard it loud and clear. She stopped in her tracks to look back at him with her hand curled up against her chest while blushing. She then smiled delightfully and said, "Yamato-kun..." She then giggled and kept on running.

Finally. She left, he's alone, and he can have his special alone time. The fight between Saki and Sora seem to have ended. Must mean that either Master Abyss has returned or the captain of the 14th division broke them up. "What's up that crap she's trying to pull? Gimme a break..." He sighed, as he then slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A couple birds chirping for their mother to come back with a mouth full of worms. The mother coughed it all up and fed it to her babies. As soon as they heard a loud banging noise and couple of yelling, it startled them and they immediately fled their nest as it fell on a certain salamander mage's head. "Oye! Polyuska, open up already!" Yelled the impatient Natsu, who has Lucy on his back, while banging on the door with his foot. Waving his arms up and down, he continued to yell and bang on the door for that old hag to open up already.

"Natsu!" Erza called the fire mage's name. "Calm down!"

"Yeah," Gray agreed as Wendy was behind everyone with Happy and Charle nodding her head. "The old woman probably isn't even-"

They heard the door unlock itself, and the door was flung open, and there Polyushka was threw the gap. "Nandaiyo? Don't you know it's impolite to bang on someone else's door?"

"Pardon our rudeness, Polyuska." Erza apologized. "Lucy is very ill, and we would like some medicine to help her."

Polyushka looked at Lucy, who was sleeping on Natsu's back. "I see. Then, it shouldn't be a problem for her to recover in my care." Polyuska said as she opened the door all the way so Natsu could bring her inside. But, something strange happened. She felt something dark and evil emitting from Lucy's aura as Natsu walked past her. "Wait a moment." She said, putting her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Leave her and wait outside."

"Huh? But you just said-.."

"GET OUT!"

"OKAAY, SHEESH! DON'T WHACK ME, YOU VIOLENT WOMAN!"

Polyushka demanded as she literally kicked him out the door as soon as he placed Lucy on the bed. This would have to be the 2nd time today that the flame head gets kicked out of a woman's home. The salamander landed head first into the ground as he yelled, "Gaaaaaaaah!" The fire Mage rubbed the back of his head after he pulled it out and said, "Sheesh, she's cold to the core..."

"Ahhh-, Natsu-san! That isn't a very nice thing to say..." Said Wendy.

"She legit kicked me out of the door!" Natsu replied, as those tiny clouds shot out of his ear, and fire in his mouth.

The door was opened once more again, and the four mages heard Polyuska yell, "You two, get out aswell," as two unfamiliar people were kicked out the same way. It was a male and a female. The male landed straight on the ground on his stomach, while the female landed on top of him. "D-damned old woman..." Said the male. The male had black hair that was sorta spiky a bit, and he has two long pieces of hair, one on both sides that touches his collar bone. His eyes were red, and the shape of a cat's pupil. The female sat up on top of the male's back and said, "Ttaku... Old and cold alright," as she was rubbing the side of her head. She appears to be a long silver haired adult in her 20's, so does the male. She has bronze headphones resting on her shoulders. As for her clothing, she's wearing a tight white polo shirt under a tight black best that was buttoned, and a red tie. Wearing black belted pants that were loose, kinda like sweat pants but more retro. And to top it off with black boots. "Get the hell off of me, Yuki!" The male shouted the female's name, while giving her an angered look into her bright orange eyes. She has many tattoos all over her. A tattoo above and over her eyebrow and under her cheek on the right, and more on her shoulders that travels down around her wrist and fingers.

Yuki placed her hands on her hips while looking down at the male and said, "Nanda yo!? You could've moved out of the way before she kicked us out!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to!" He shouted and added, "You were too busy putting that gigantic needle in my arm!"

The silver haired female finally got off of him and helped him up, "If I wasn't, you'd have to say good-bye to that arm of yours. What were you thinking!? Jumping in front of Zero like that.. Ttaku."

"Shut up..." It was only a moment later that the two of them noticed Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy ( including the two exceeds, Happy and Charle). The male recognized their guild marks on their bodies. Obviously, he figured that they're mages. He shrugged Yuki off of him, since he was helping him get up, and said, "Let's leave," as he began walking.

"No, we can't." Yuki refused. "That old hag still has our stuff that we need to go back. She's not going to let us in until she's done with whoever the heck that was with her."

"Tch...As if we need any of that right now," The dark male yelled. His eyes darted first on Natsu, then Gray, then Erza, and finally Wendy. "Tch...Ikouze, I don't want to stick around here."

"OUR STUFF." Yuki pointed to the door.

"Yeah, we can get it after _they _leave. For now-"

The silver haired woman lunged her arm around the back of his neck with a silly grin and said, "Wakata, but _you_ have to buy me a drink in town!"

You could hear the male slightly growl as his teeth clutched together, showing that he's annoyed with her hanging on to him like that. "As long as you keep that damn cursed arm off of me!" He barked.

"Heehee. You're so tense, Noctis-kun~" The silver haired woman teased, while sticking her tongue at him with a silly face.

"...Don't add 'kun' to my name," he said harshly and cold, like he was annoyed by the word "kun" added to his first name. He shrugged the heavy white haired annoyance off of his shoulder before he adjusted his shoulders from Yuki's weight.

"Y'know..." he began, "You're heavy."

Despite being "insulted", which she hardly minded, she pointed to the door with her thumb and said, "Ryuji and Onigiri, you left them inside,"

"Are you deaf!?"

Wendy, who was next to Natsu carefully stared at Noctis and Yuki. They certainly looked familiar to her. Like she met them once, like the times when she was all alone or still a member of Cait Shelter. Noctis looker especially familiar to her, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She kept her eyes on him as he and Yuki passed them, without saying a word or even a look to any of the mages. Erza, however, felt something odd about the female who passed her. The tattoos on her, she seen it somewhere... And her presence was mysterious. It reminded her of her time when she was a slave at the tower of heaven. She had a quick flashback of hanging out with a woman who was holding her precious baby girl in her arms with strange birth marks over her body. She snapped out of the flashblack when Noctis and Yuki disappeared.

"Who were those guys?" Natsu asked with a twitching attitude.

"Who knows?" Gray asked rhetorically then said, "It doesn't matter,"

* * *

Examining Lucy, Polyushka mixed multiple potions along with ingredients from god knows where, or what the hell is it even. The aura she felt from Lucy, she was certain of it. She didn't think it would happen so soon, or she just couldn't believe _it _existed. _What are you thinking, _she thought. She looked at the letter that she received not too long ago (about the time when Lucy was kidnapped). "What are you and Makarov thinking," Poly asked to herself. The letter looked exactly the same as the one Master Makarov put in his pocket without reading the words that were hidden in the envelope. Her eyes then traveled to the picture hanging above the shelves of medicine and whatnot. The picture holds an old image of herself, looking almost a expressionless or quite as asual, with Makarov who crossed his arms showing his grumpy face, and another man, who seems to be the same height as Makarov. The reflection from the light blinded what the midget looks like, but he seems to be pretty damn old from the way how he was standing...Probably dead already, judging how old the photograph is.

After squeezing the hot water out of a wet washcloth, she gently placed it on the ill mage's forehead as she was sweating like a mutt and breathing heavy, as if a 14 inch dagger was stabbed into each part of her. The celestial gate key user gripped her hands tightly on the covers of the bed.

"Poor girl," Polyushka said, looking at Lucy. Her eyes then met the letter on the desk and said, "Is this how her fate will end?" Her eyebrows narrowed as she said, "Ridiculous." Despite her disliking towards humans, she believed that they have the right of guiding their own paths.

* * *

She had a question in her head for the longest of time. The little blue dragon slayer had little doubts about this. The day when she found Lucy's apartment a mess and found the letter she gave to Makarov, she took a peak at it. What she read hidden in the letter gave her doubts whether or not they can help Lucy that easily. She turned her head to ask Natsu, "Ne, Natsu-san... What if Polyushka-San can't find out what's wrong with Lucy-San?"

"It'll be alright, Wendy. We just gotta believe in them," Natsu responded.

"You're right. I don't think we can name anyone else with higher skills than her," she answered in relief. The was opened again and Polyushka appeared.

"There's a problem," she announced.

"What's wrong with her?" Gray asked.

"Well,.." She began as she opened the door for everyone to get inside. Almost in an instant, their faces went in a surprised shock as they saw what condition Lucy is in. She looked like a sweating dog that's been severely injured on the inside. The stellar Mage trembles in either fear or pain. Her hands on a right grip on the covers of the bed, and even her lips which were parted a bit are trembling. The sight of it scared Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Happy, but not as nearly as much as Natsu. His face lost in the sight of her, all frail and weak. It frightened him. What if the Abyss Merge thingymahgig whatever drained too much of her magic and life? If true, wouldn't that mean she's DYING? Death. A word that frightened him greatly when it's about his nakama, especially Lucy. Loosing Lisanna sure as hell caught him off guard when she died. And when he found out the Lisanna from Edolas was really "his" Lisanna, he couldn't be anymore happier. But when he first met Lucy, the sadness in his heart that the silver Mage left was filled. And now, Salamander deeply cares for his comrade, and he couldn't afford to loose her anytime soon. He does have feelings for her, but he knew damn well not to show it. Otherwise, Gray and the rest of the guild wouldn't stop teasing and making fun of him. Heck, Sting would probably even take that chance.

He turned to Polyushka and yelled, "I thought you said you could fix her!"

"Urusee," She told him, ( be quite or shut up) "I gave her some advanced medicine to help ease the pain," she responded. She switched her head from Natsu to Lucy as she said, "Though, it hardly seems to work well enough." And it really wasn't. One could bet that it probably made Lucy feel even worse.

"Kuso! (Means shit or god dammiit)," Gray cursed loud. Seeing Lucy in this condition frustrated and worried him just as much as Natsu.

"Isn't there something we can do to help her!?" Erza asked in a worried tone, but only gets a negative head shake in return. As you can tell, the equip Mage is just as worried as the fire Mage and ice Mage.

The ice Mage held his head in his head, like he was stressed at the situation, and didn't know what to do, and asked Poly, "Did you figure out what's wrong with her at least!?"

Just as Erza, Gray got a negative head shake in return. "Her symptoms are wild and randomly unknown. Her immune system is eliminating all of the medical shots I've given her. I'm afraid I don't have a clue what's causing this," Polyuska replied.

Gray thought about this for a while. What could've caused this between the time Lucy was kidnapped and now? He thought way back. And then it suddenly shot at him- Abyss Merge. "Oye,... Maybe this is the effect after pulling her out of that Abyss Merge?"

"Abyss Merge...?" Natsu seemed confused. Even though he was the one who saved Lucy, he didn't know the name, after all.

"The 'machine' where we found Lucy on in that space ship,"

Erza had her hand under her chin in a 'V' shape, she said, "There still has to be way we can fix this."

"Ano...Mina-San?" Wendy said.

A sudden realization came to Natsu. "Wendy!" He called her name, then said, "Oh right! Wendy can do something!"

"It...," Lucy slowly forced a word out of her mouth, then said, "...it hurts.."

Wendy rushed over to begin healing her, then said " Don't worry, Lucy-san!" Wendy's healing magic is expected to help the pain stop, but it went completely the opposite. Lucy's grip on the covers even more tight. She opened her mouth just a tiny bit, only to let out a stuttered scream of agonizing pain. Everyone's faces were shocked. They didn't expect Wendy's magic to make the pain worse!

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he was in shock, and he told her, hang in there, as he ran towards the bed. "Oye Wendy, stop! It's making her feel worse!"

"Lucy-san!" Wendy shouted as she immeditaly stopped attempting to heal the stellar Mage. "I'm so sorry..." She apologized as Lucy was continuing to pant.

"What's going on!?" Gray asked Polyushka. The old woman just shook her head negatively.

_It's rejecting Wendy's magic, _Erza thought to herself.

"Oye, Lucy! Hang in there, alright!?" Natsu said as he held onto her hand. Lucy was continuing to pant, sweat, and be in worse by the second. And he could tell by be way how she's gripping onto his hand like there's no tomorrow. Gray cursed loudly as Erza tried to calm them down, though she was just as worried herself.

The blonde Mage, trembling, opened her mouth just a tiny bit to try and speak, while still 'asleep'. Natsu leaned in a bit closer to hear her words, close enough that their ears met. "Kowai..." She said almost silently. The fire Mage's eyes would widen as he heard her spoke. Lucy has been scared many times in the past, and he could never get use to it. Salamander lifted his head up, so he would be only about an inch away from her face. "Lucy..?" He said. After closing his eyes for just a small moment, he lifted Lucy's head with his right hand and moved it close to the left of his chest. And he used his left hand to support her curvy body from hanging. "Don't worry,...Lucy. It's okay, I promise." he said, after this gulp he said, "...I'll always..." Is it happening? Did Natsu _finally _realized his feelings for the celestial mage, his partner, Lucy? Natsu tried pushing that one last word out of his mouth.

"Natsu?" He heard Lucy spoke his name, it was soft but clear, before Natsu let go of Lucy to look at her, but kept her in his arms with his hands in the same place. The blonde had a half-asleep-half-surprised look on her face

"You two are really like lovers," Gray broke in with a smirk.

"What a quality," Erza agreed, while nodding her head as her hand was under her cheek.

After exchanging a couple of eye blinking, grabbing onto the situation. When Lucy's face turned into a scarlet color of red. "Ahhhah! Wait, wait a second," she yelled after when she pushed him off of her frantically, and forced him to land off of the bed on his butt, then asked, "What're you doing to meee!?" As steam was coming out of now flushed face, specifically through her ears. She crawled backwards on her butt to the very front of the bed, holding a pillow near her, as if to protect her from some 'hentai'.

"Ow..That hurt!" Natsu yelled

"They liiiike each other~" Gray, Erza, and Happy said in unison, as Wendy covered her mouth behind them in surprise.

Natsu stood up as Lucy was now "trembling" with her steamy and red face, and said "What did you do that for, Lucy!?"

"You're the one who was too close to me!" She replied, pointing her finger at him.

"-But you didn't had to push me!" he argued, throwing his arms up and hands in a fist into the air, like a child.

Happy flew over with a silly grin while covering his mouth, "Ne, Ne, Lucy~! Natsu really loves you, y'know!?" Only to see a huge oblivious blush appear on the mage's face.

_Che..They're all like lovers..._Gray thought. He use to like Lucy, for a while at that. But then, he realized that there was something special between Natsu and Lucy that he couldn't even grasped. Then, a certain realization came to mind. "By the way," Gray began as he pointed to a random spot, Erza looked at him. "What're we suppose to do with her?" The "random" spot he was pointing to happen to be the prisoner of Fairy Tail, as of right now. Who is none other than, Asami!

Hah, ahh..That was a bit of a corny line...Laugh. -_-

*Crickets* Jeez, everyone's a critic...

The poor girl was squirming her way out of the ropes that were forcefully tied around her,..again. The girl stared darkly at the two mages, Gray and Erza, then her eyes would wonder cautiously around the room. Looking for something, possibly anything, that she could use to either get herself untied or fight them. Either one's a bad choice, hardly matters which one she chooses, though...Asami's glowering face would intense as the ice mage leaned down to get a better look of her. The brunette slightly blushed, since the man was so close to her.

"You did say that she was with _them_, right?" Polyushka asked to confirm as she stepped forward.

And at that moment, before Gray or Erza had the time to answer her, Gray suddenly felt a rough pain on his forehead. For the young girl had bang her head against the perverted snowman's forehead, which caused Gray to fall back, rubbing the spot where it had been hit. "Owww! What did you do that for!?" He said, pissed off. The teal eyed girl growled at the dark haired man. Who would've thought that she would be stuck in a place like this with a bunch of earthland mages. If only her captain or the lieutenant was her instead...She would have no problem dealing with 3-5 lousy mages from a guild called 'Fairy Tail'.

Natsu burst out of laughing as he pointed at Gray, as fire would be blasting out of his mouth like a flame thrower. "Geyahahahaha! Gray, you got beat up by a girl!"

"What are you, 5!?" He responded, butting his head against the firemage.

"Ohhohoho, look who's talkin' now!" He provoked the half naked ice mage after shoving him.

"Wanna fight you damn pyro!?"

"Now we're talkin', you punk!"

Yet, again, unfortunately, Gray and Natsu launch at each other forming another combat dust, or fighting cloud...Name it what you like...It happened so fast that even Erza couldn't prevent it in time. Oh well, the scarlet mage seemed to be already busy trying to communicate with Asami along with Wendy by Erza's side. The brown hair colored girl wiggled herself an inch away from the scarlet mage, giving her a scowl. At first, Erza hesitated, but then she revealed a calm, easy, appearance which caused the female to blush, again. "It's okay," the red haired mage said reassuringly. "We're not going to hurt you," she said. The brunette somewhat calmed down; was less tense, in another way of explaining it. Erza walked calmly over to the tied up girl, and began untying her from behind.

"Erza-san!" Wendy called.

" Are you sure? She is on the enemy's side, afterall," The small blue haired dragon slayer's exceed said, as the little white cat had her arms crossed standing beside her partner.

"That's right." Asami agreed, as her eyebrows furrowed at Erza.

"Why the hell _are_ you untying me?" Although that Asami was the enemy after all, she felt a strange essence emitting off of everyone.

"You don't seem like you belong in that guild," Erza remarked.

Nothing like what she would be use to being around her guild master, or anyone else who belonged to Vasto Lorde. For a strange reason, this reminded her of an old memory from long ago. Well, actually, she's 18, and this only happened about 2-4 years ago. Hardly long enough to call it an "old memory". But, the aura that was presence in the room was probably not the reason why she she's replaying her memory. Maybe Erza reminded her of someone...

* * *

Just like a crystal clear glass, Asami would remember that day perfectly. It was the middle of August, a week before the day when the Yami and Jikan war began. It was said that the two Gods fought over Hikari, the light that belonged to the heavens, and the creator of light. Yami, the creator of the Abyss, was in the midst of battle with Hikari, but..At first glance, the two fell in love with each other. It was predicted that Jikan, guardian and master of time, also who founded time itself, grew jealous of Hikari's love towars Yami. Jikan manipulated Hikari into betraying Yami, and so, Yami's love turned into hatred, and that hatred turned into war. The rest is unknown of what happened between the three Gods, except that Hikari ended up dead and was never reincarnated into a body, and this all happened approximately over 24,000 years ago, but those Gods existed _way_ longer than that, or is what Asami was told by one of the captains in Vasto Lorde.

The day in Dragonspyre's mainland was utterly hot and vacant, and anyone who was outside for too long could probably die or pass out from the extreme heat. It should have been to no suprised, after all, the freakin' planet has 4 goddamn suns that's probably larger than Earthland's sun. The density of the air was so far below normal that you could see the "heat shimmers" in an open area appear as rapid moving ocean waves in the air. This weather, however, did not affect nor bother Asami at all. She was in the guild's Parthenon with the captain of the 6th squad, ranked number 9, Tsukiyama Rei.

Her looks...How to explain it...Something you could call a beauty, perfect curves; an hourglass figure, nice boobs; a bust measurement of 182 cm, large waist and hip, big enough to even out her breast size. A pink headband on her head revealing the face of a beauty;..green eyes, such an a intense apple color when you look to long in them you believe you're in a bubbling spring field. , but also full lips that are shining in a beautiful creme shade. And her hair...such a dark, dangerous blue that if you get to close, you feel like you could drown in the depths of the ocean. Just as the sun touches the Earth, Rei holds the astonishment of all of the light; sun kissed skin. Her clothing, looks like a black shinigami robe, but her legs showing bare from the sides up to her hip, and her captain robe attached to her right shoulder. And lastly, from the sides, there were three swords attached to the side; two of the left and one on the right.

She's a highly respected captain by Master Abyss, but unfortunately not as strong as the other 8. Rumor spread that she and Captain Yamato Kagoshima from squad 9 have a "thing" with each other, which is obviously just a rumor. But, hey, people "ship" them anyways...Not everyone did, though...Easy enough to guess whom, but not important to mention. Though,...even she isn't the strongest captain out of the 14, she is widely known as the Captain who can wield 32-50 katanas in a battle for over 6-8 hours to avail.

Furthermore,...

"Holy damn..." Asami cursed under her breath.

She and Tsukiyama entered the Necropolis Parthenon, which is dedicated to the Titan God of the Sun, Helios. It was dedicated to him because he had fought Solar Wing, guardian and follower of Apollonius. The Titan God and guardian fought against each other almost as if it was a battle between Satan and Jesus. And in the end, Solar Wing was defeated horrifically, and Helios later on mated with a female human, who gave birth to a son, who's whereabouts are unknown, or highly classified. But, before that even happened, in the center of his defeated ground, the victor lend Solar Wing a hand to stand up. Even though they were enemies, the two showed kindness to each other, so they can one day again fight each other, again. It's like, 'Hey, I know I'm your worst enemy in all and I just defeated you, but I'm going to help you stand up so you can try and kill me again!' Or something like that. It's pretty damn stupid either way of looking at it..Anyway, the Parthenon's base was 900,000 square feet and its 700 outer columns were some 300 feet high. A 5,250-foot frieze wrapped around the top of the exterior wall of the building's inner chamber. The entire palace was painted in a fiery color of orange and a red golden color, like the sun. The columns were either Doric or Ionic, which had two wings and the sun in the middle carved on it's capital. This was known as one of the planet's largest dedicated Parthenons built in DS history.

"THIS PLACE STINKS!" She yelled as she covered her mouth with a disgusted exaggerated facial expression. The smell reminded her of feet and foul water. And let a person tell you something, there' nothing worse than walking into a giant building that smells like feet. And then you start smelling feet everywhere once the stench settles in your system. That's just even worse. The stench made it's way into her eyes, making them watery.

Asami heard a small laugh from Tsukiyama. "You and Saki-Taicho-san have more things in common than you think, Asami-chan." Rei said appealingly. ((Taicho means "Captain")

"Eh, you think so!?" Asami responded in a hyper tone, showing that she was glad to receive a comment like that.

She always admired Rei and Saki. Rei is for her maturity, something that she'll never get a hold of, ever. Rei has a strong belief in doing what she believes is right, but, then there's the question: Why did she join a dark guild? **Or does Vasto Lorde only_ seem_ like a bad guild?** None to matter of that, really. It's a question in her head that she knows won't ever get an answer. As for Saki, well, there probably isn't much of a _good_ reason, really. Maybe her immaturity rubbed off on Asami or something. Who really knows?

"So...Why did you bring me here?" Asami asked with her left hand on her hip.

"Another training session?" she asked.

"No, not at all." Rei answered casually.

This confused Asami, because Helio's Partheon was mostly used for training purposes only, since it's such a large area. VERY LARGE, heck, whoever built this must have had to live over a thousand years just to get 1/5 of it done, just barely. And you could probably imagine that this guy had no girlfriend or social life, judging by how big the whole area is. You could say that whoever's crazy idea to built a Parthenon this freakin' big passed on his/her "will" to the next generation to complete it, but no. In all honestly, only a single person built this, only one, just one. Seriously. The dude probably studied agriculture or whatever for hundreds of years. You might ask, "Was that person even human?" In a way, yes, he or she was. But on this planet, the life span of it's "humans" have a far longer life span than the humans on Earthland.

"Huh? Then why'd you bring me here?" She asked.

Rei used her hands as she said, " You know of the story that happened between the Titan God of the Sun, Helios, and the follower of Apollonius, Solar Wing?" She asked.

It took the brunette sometime to think about it, shaking her head in frustrations because her memory was a bit foggy, and then she finally wrapped her head around it.

"Ah! Yeah. I don't get it," she said.

"Hmm? What do you not understand?" Rei asked.

The female suddenly puffed out her cheeks as she looked around the Parthenon. She began walking Frankenstein style, except her hands were behind her head. "For some bullshitted reason, Helios and Solar Wing fought against each other just before the Yami and Jikan war began," she began.

"But, in the end, Helios gave Solar Wing a helping hand, so they could fight each other once again," she added.

"Hmm." Rei placed her hand under her chin. "It's probably because...Even after a long fought battle, you can see the good things in your enemy to see past the differences."

"Heeeh?" She said in awe. "You're pretty good with words..." she complemented Rei, as the woman slightly blushed.

After a couple seconds, Asami covered her entire face with her two hands melodramatically.

"AHHHH! WHAT'S WITH THIS SMELL!? IT STINKS!" She shouted as she pinched her nose trying to hold in that awful stench.

The smell, was not actually as bad as it is. Rei is used to the smells since she would come here at all with Yamato. He'd always challenge her to a duel in the Parthenon, which is strange since he hated Helios and the smell, still never got used to it. The dark, blueish haired captain ran her fingers through her air with a slight smile of content. This Parthenon brought back memories _way_ back when she was only a soldier rank.

"That is, what I believe, the smell of a certain Captain's laziness on his cleaning duties." Rei responded with a chuckle.

Asami's face dropped. "Zero. That freakin- I can't even distinguish the smell between flowers and grass in here!" She yelled, loud enough that her voice echoes within the Parthenon.

"Hmm." Rei stepped over to one of the Doric columns, tracing her fingers up and down the sides. "A flower smells like a flower, " she stated.

Rei looked at Asami, "What's so wrong about that?" Her eyes were slightly furrowed, but showed no anger, obviously since there's no reason to.

"Hah?" Asami tilted her head in confusion.

Then, as Rei turned her self towards Asami to look at her straight in the eyes, she opened up the palm of her hands. And what appeared, or blossomed, was a regular red flower, or a rose, out of thin air.

"A flower smells like a flower, and people smell like people. However, people admire a flower's scent even though they themselves will never hold that scent."

Asami cocked up an eyebrow and said, "Haah? Isn't that a given? Are you retarded?" she asked boorishly.

* * *

The memory soon vanished away like the moon reflection off of a lake during the night. And Asami would find herself being awkwardly stared at by Gray, Erza, and Wendy. Natsu was busy trying to explain the "misunderstanding" to Lucy so she doesn't think of him of some perverted over sized reptile that was trying to rape her.

"You were making weird faces," Happy said.

"You okay..?" Gray asked as he tilted his head.

The poor girl immediately started sweating like a mad dog as she awkwardly laughed to the side.

"Ah-hheh-he...W-What are you talking about!?" She asked, knowing the answer inside of her head.

Suddenly, the door opened. And the two people who were seen earlier here, Noctis and Yuki. They looked like they just had an argument, to no surprise if you knew them well enough.

"-Like I said, you are the most barbaric drinker on the entire planet," Noctis commented while gritting his teeth, as he hand was on top of the snow-silver haired female, pushing her head down.

The young orange eyed girl immediately flung her head up away from his hand, holding her fist up with fiery eyes.  
"Ah!? Got a problem!? I'll tore your eyes out!" She threatened with a large head that grew un-humanly, feeling the urge to actual remove his eyes from their sockets.

"Shut up..." Noctis growled; annoyed at her loud behavior.

"WHY!? IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT SOMEONE WHO GAVE YOU A FAVOR!?" She yelled.

The man leaned a few inches back, since Yuki shouted a little too close to him, and he likes his own "personal bubble" to be kept to a minimum of one person. "This is coming from the chick who threw a chair at one of the employees, and then got us kicked out," Noctis remarked, as he pointed his finger at Yuki, which his hand revealed to have a red glove on with a strange "magic" symbol, or seal, except his fingers and thumb were left bare.

Erza noticed the glove right away as soon as he pulled it out of his pocket. She recognized that symbol from a book she pulled out from the library when Lucy dragged her there. Though, she can't remember what the book said about it nor the name of it.

BONK! Polyushka whacked the two numbskulls on the back of their heads with a broom, having a very pissed off aura surrounding her.  
"Why are you two morons back already!?"

"OUCH! quit it you damn old lady!" Yuki shouted, covering her head to protect it from the old lady's wrath

"Quit whacking us with that damn broom, you violent woman!" The male shouted.

By using his hands, the dark black-haired male was blocking the ol'pink lady's broom while his partner was waving her hands up and down for some stupid reason that he never finds out about.  
"Quit tryin' to knock our heads off, oba!" He yelled as he pushed the broom over from him and out of Poly's hands. He could have used his full strength to make her let go, but he would have probably hurt her, rather than looking weak.

Polyushka patted the dirt off of her clothing while she asks Noctis and Yuki, "Why are you two back already?"

"Didn't you say you weren't coming back as soon as your arm healed?"

Yuki pointed to the bed, "You kicked us out before we had the chance to grab our stuff," she said as Noctis normally walked over to the bed where Lucy and Natsu was to grab his two katanas, Ryuji and Onigiri.

"Ikouze, Nana, Neji, Vaden," Noctis called two new unfamiliar names.

The room was silent for a moment, since no one, except for Yuki, had any idea who he was talking to.

"Oye," Gray stood up, "Not that it's any of my business, but who are you people?" he asked.

"Oye!" Noctis shouted a little louder, kicking the side of the bed. "Come out already, we're leaving!" He demanded relentlessly.

"Who are you yelling to!?" Natsu irritatingly asked, as his two hands held onto Lucy's shoulders.

"There's no one under there..." Lucy said, as her hand was pushing against Natsu's face.

Then, out from the shadows beneath the bed, three small figures appeared. One, on the left side, was a spiky red animal that looks like a ball of red spikes. He, obviously a male, looks like he has an angry facial expression, with flappy brownish red ears on the side, four limbs; two legs and two arms. The red puff has yellow eyes, making him looks fierce but almost adorable. The one in the middle looks like a big fluffy bunny rabbit that was white with blue sea glass eyes. It's ears were long, touching the floor and it had spiky, but soft, sides on the end sticking out on both ears. The little guy tilted its head when it saw Noctis, he formed a small smile, but shown a bit sadness, but it was hardly noticeable. Small, resembling a white hamster with a long tail that has a furry tip at the end, with ears that has a purple shade near the edge, and red eyes, like a cherry's color, the creature on the right scratched its head. Noctis slightly growled impatiently.

"K-kawaii..." Wendy and Lucy said as there eyes sparkled.

"The heck are those things!?" Gray asked, a little surprised seeing strange, new creatures.

"Maybe they're exceeds from Edolas!" Happy suggested.

"AS IF!" Lucy declined.

"If you guys have enough time to hide quietly, you should have heard me!" He said.

The bunny rabbit-looking creatyre backed up a couple of inches, but the hamster-looking animal ran straight over to Yuki and landed ontop of her shoulder, while the red spiky little guy casually walked to Noctis with the same face on him. It was as if his face was frozen like that...Weird.

"Oye,...Don't yell at 'em." Yuki said with a boredom facial expression, crossing her arms. Her eyes looked like two horizontal "P"'s. "If you scare them again, they won't ever come out," she said.

"I"m aware of that, damn!" Noctis replied.

This always happens to him, always. He can't help it though, since he doesn't exactly have much patience in him. He remembers what someone told him a while ago, "_Being gentle and nice always helps you create new bonds and friendship with animals, Noctis,"_. The dark haired male sighed, as he kneed on one leg, holding out his right hand as he leaned his left arm on his leg.

He said, "Come here, Nana," gently and in a soft tone.

It took a couple of seconds for Nana to respond back, but she slowly crawled to Noctis' hand and sniffed it, then she rubbed it's head against his fingers. Noctis formed a little smile on the side of his lip.

"Good girl," he said, as Nana jumped into his arms just before he stood up.

"You done being goody-mama yet?" Yuki asked, kidding on the inside.

"Tch...Urusee, shiraga eirian..." he responded with a growl as a vein popping appeared over his head.(Translation: Shut up ( in a less mannerly term) white-haired alien)

"O-oye,..."Erza began, as she had questions in her head that she felt like she needed to ask, but the two kept walking.

"THEY'RE IGNORING US! THAT PISSES ME OFF!" commented the fiery salamander.

Just as the two were about to exit the door, Nana suddenly growled to the side. It appears that she was growling at Asami.

"Nanda yo!? You need something to eat!?"Noctis asked rudely.

"O-Oye,..." Yuki pulled on Noctis' sleeve as her eyes slowly turned into a deadly shade of anger.

The man turned to face the girl who was still sitting on the ground being untied by the equip mage, Erza. Then, just as Yuki, his face slowly turned into a deadly sign of anger. Noctis immeditaly pulled out his two katanas and pointed them at the girl.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you would be left on the planet, ASAMI!" The two said.

_Their hatred gives me strength_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PLEASE READ**

**Did I get your attention with the "X" letters? :D**

**WAAHHH TERRIBLE ENDING TTOTT Forgive me... -v- Like I said, this chapter was long and annoying = U =**  
**Okay, so that's done. X_X I promise, I'll make quicker updates.**  
**The quicker the updates are though, the shorter they might be.**  
**So tell what what you think I should do ^^**  
**question: Was this chapter worth the wait? Probably not. TT^TT There's just so much information to cover.**  
**Anyway, if you guys have any questions, just contact my on DeviantArt, name is ViviNeoAbyss. Just type it in the search, and click on one of my Deviantions and click on my icon, then message meh. .3.**  
**Also, if you guys want to see what the guild looks like in the beginning of this chapter, either type in 'Two Steps from Hell- The Ancients' in YouTube and click on the first video that you see that is exactly 3:01 minutes uploaded from Zagoreni02A ^_^ I love his/her uploads, its where I get my RP/fanfic ideas :P**

**Gaah, I might aswell give you guys an estimated release date of Chapter 5, huh?**  
**Welp, here's the ESTIMATED date, so I beg for your patience~**

**Lastly, if you guys are confused about the "quote" err-whatever that was at the bottom of the chapter, I'm giving you guys "hints" on Master Abyss' objectives and how the story will end, but it won't be enough to spoil for you guys... Just enough to make predictions :P**

**I already got the whole storyline settled out. :P**

**And this chapter's question is- **

**_Who do you think Noctis and Yuki are? _****_Are they mages? _**

**_Who were those strange creatures that were hiding under the bed?_**

**_ Why were they at Polyushka's house?_**

**_ Why do you think Erza and Wendy felt some connection between them (Noctis and Yuki)?_**

**_ And how come there's 3 strange creatures instead of 2 (Vaden, Neiji, Nana)? Who does Nana belong to? _**

**_Do you think Vasto Lorde is actually a bad guild? If so, state why._**

**lol, you can do one, all, or none of them if you want. It's optional, of course. xD I just thought it would be fun. If anyone gets them right, I'll think of some reward :P**

**/So many questions ./**

**And, for those who read my sneak peak of this chapter and was like "AWWW NALU MOMENT!" "OMG, HE'S GONNA KISS HER! HE'S GONNA KISS HER!"**  
**HAAAAAAHAHAHA! :D I trolled you guys :P I might be doing that a lot, so don't get mad at me...Don't worry though, you guys will get your NaLu lemons err whatever you call it soon enough. :P**

**And now for the release date of chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5 release date: Nov. 19th. 11:30 PM.**

**Please wait...**


End file.
